Secrets, Lies and the Truth
by Athena465
Summary: Kensi is being hunted by something supernatural threatening to expose her deepest secret and dark past. But she must call in an old friend who saved her life and gave her a purpose to keep living, her sister, a werewolf. But calling her puts Deeks in Danger. Can Kensi and her sister keep him safe? Or will he suffer a Fate worse than death Minor swearing/mentions of torture/abuse
1. The Note

Kensi is being hunted by something supernatural threatening to expose her deepest secret. But she must call in an old friend who saved her life and gave her a purpose to keep living, her sister, a werewolf.

**Secrets, Lies and the Truth**

Kensi's P.O.V

My couch, Top Model and ice cream, that is all I really want after a long day of paperwork and Deeks babble, not that I can make myself stay annoyed with him long. Nearing five years of being partners, stressful situations and an unwavering trust, made not falling in love with him hard.

Love, which was something I swore off after Jack nearly ten years ago. Yes he went to war; yes he came back a different man. He did not suffer from PTSD; no he did not leave me on Christmas morning. I told the team a partial truth, if I told them the whole truth and I knew that they would see me in a different way and that was not something that I wanted. My walls protect my secrets, my lies and my demons. And Deeks was the only person who has come close to making me break that last wall.

Hetty being the all-knowing boss that she is, knows what lies behind that wall. It was one reason why I was on her precious Alpha Team, I possess knowledge and a skill set that none of the others do.

As I walked to the front door of my house I noticed a paper taped to the door. Cautiously I looked around but nothing suspicious stood out. I walked up to the note, and in red writing my past was coming back to haunt me. I pulled out my phone and called Hetty.

"Yes, Ms. Blye?"

"Hetty," my voice cracked. "I think I may have a problem."

I heard her sigh, but she needed conformation. "What kind of Problem?"

"I believe that I can no longer run from my past. There was a note taped to my door."

"Come back in Ms. Blye I will contact the team…"

"No! You cannot tell them Hetty; I do not want to have to explain the things that have lead up to this point! I cannot take the way that he will look at me." The last part was whispered more to me than Hetty but obviously she heard.

"Kensi, his opinion of you will not change, he may need help to understand but perhaps with the last barrier down you can find that happiness you hide from because of your fear, your fear of the past."

I was quiet for several minutes just looking down at the note. "Fine, but on one condition."

"Anything." She answered instantly.

"I call her."

"Are you sure that is wise Ms. Blye, you have not spoken in years for your own safety."

"Yea and now that safety is nonexistent Hetty."

"Very well, I will contact the team." The click of the phone spurred me to spin on my heel and back to my car, speeding back to OSP. The entire way I was vigilant for tails, satisfied that I was good I pulled into the lot. The vehicle was barely off before I jumped out, pulling out my phone and dialing a number reserved for emergencies.

The phone rang three times as I walked into a nearly deserted OSP, but I knew the team would be here within a matter of seconds. Then I heard her voice.

"Kensi? Are you okay? What is going on?" I had never heard her so frantic.

"Nothing yet but I received a threatening note tonight."

"What is the note about?" she was slightly calmer but I could hear her own threatening edge.

"You may want to read it yourself; you still know where OSP is?"

"Yes I do, give me 15 minutes; I need to tell Alex that I am leaving."

I rubbed my hand down my face when I heard Deeks' footsteps. "I am sorry, but I really need you on this."

"Hey, hey, hey, do not be sorry. I will always be here for you Kensi." He voice was soft and calmed my fears somewhat, but I was hyper aware of Deeks and now Callen and Sam behind me.

"I will see you soon, I love you, you know that right?" my voice was wavering but I did not care, it had been years since I heard her voice.

"I know Kens, I love you too. 15 minutes."

"Bye." I hung up and hung my head. I did not turn around because I knew what I would see; questions on Sam and Callen's features and jealousy in Deeks' eyes, even though that Jealousy was unwarranted.

"Kensi…" Callen began but was cut off.

"Ms. Blye, how long before our guest arrives?" I looked up from my desk and turned to my petite boss, still avoiding the teams' eyes. Eric and Nell arrived looking rustled making my guilt at calling them here increase.

"15 minutes." I said simply.

Hetty nodded. "Then I suggest you all make some coffee or work out, anything to wake yourselves up. Ms. Blye" she stuck her hand out for the note. I pulled it out of my bag, folded so the words were hidden. I handed her the paper with a sigh. "I will read this over, when our guest arrives please come with her to my office." I nodded again.

"Hetty what is going on?" Callen asked.

"You will know in 15 minutes Mr. Callen." And then she was gone. Callen went to make coffee, Sam to the gym, Eric and Nell to their perch up in OPS but Deeks. Deeks sat in Callen's chair and turned and just began to stare at me. I knew what he wanted to know and he would get his answer in, I looked at my watch, 10 minutes.

"Do not ask me Deeks."

"Come on, who was on the phone; it was not you mother because she is on vacation, so is it a guy, a boyfriend?"

"Deeks! It was not even a guy." I snapped. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I knew I should have just stayed silent.

"So it was a girl, hey I am no judge; I say love who you want…." I swung my fist on his arm effectively silencing him. "Ow! Shit Fern." He smiled feigning hurt.

I put my finger up to my lips telling him that the conversation was done. Even though he was silent I could feel his eyes on me.

Ten minutes later I heard the door to OSP open and close and heard her boot heels on the floor. I sat up so quickly my chair pushed into the grate behind my desk. The whole team was now in the bullpen eagerly waiting to see our guest. I heard her voice before I saw her.

"Kensi? Kens!" she rounded the corner and the whole team audibly gasped. I ran around my desk and into her arms. After years of not seeing her, it was instinctive I needed to know that she was really here. "Sister." She whispered quietly. "I have missed you, so much." She said slightly louder. Her grip on me tightened and I buried my head in her neck.

"I missed you too." I could hear the tears in my voice but only one escaped. She pulled back and wiped them away. Her gray and black polychrome eyes looked into my brown and black ones. That being the only difference between us, it was like looking into a mirror. On the outside we are exactly alike but our occupations, though similar were on completely different spectrums. "Come on I will introduce you to my team." I said pulling out of her arms.

She threw an arm over my shoulders and I snuck my arm around her waist. "This is my team, G. Callen, out team leader, Sam Hanna the SEAL. Eric and Nell the brains in OPS, Hetty our boss." I finally pointed to Deeks whose jaw was on the floor, I smirked. "And this is my partner Marty Deeks."

"Hello everyone, I have heard a lot about all of you." When she smiled her elongated canines were showed and Eric and Nell physically cringed.

"Guys this is…" I took a deep breath. "This is my twin sister, Cara Blye."


	2. Haunted

**Haunted**

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you." Callen said. Pleasantries went around but Deeks remained rooted to where he was, I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Deeks…"

"Kensi, Cara please to my office." I looked to Deeks but he had turned his back to me. On the outside I had not changed but on the inside I was falling apart. If this was how he acted with this secret how would he handle the other? Would he understand why I kept all of this from him?

All of these thoughts were raging through my head as I turned around. "Do not worry Kens, he will understand. Just give him time." She smiled at me and I could not help but smile at my sister.

"Please have a seat." Hetty said as she took a sip of tea. "I have read the note and I believe Ms. Blye you were right to call Cara, I believe your ability will enhance our chances of putting this in the past once and for all."

"May I read it before the others?" Cara asked. Hetty nodded and handed her the paper. I watched a range of emotions play across my sisters' face; anger, distaste, horror and finally one step up from anger to rage. Her jaw clenched and her back tensed. She looked lethal and she was, more so than me.

She handed the paper back and ran a hand through her hair. "This ends." She looked to me. "It should have ended ten years ago Kensi. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry Cara, he got away."

"He is a danger to you I should have tried harder!" she yelled standing up and began pacing. The team came into view watching Cara, if provoked they were ready to attack. But I was use to this, after all she is the one that got the active werewolf gene. She has a temper, and few things can calm it; Alex, her mate, me and a good run. I stood up and placed myself in front of her putting my hands on her shoulders halting her motions

"Cara, there was nothing that you could do. He was solider he knows how to hide. You are not to blame here."

She nodded. "I will not let him hurt you again, I promise you that. He will not get away this time." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Does anyone care to explain what you two are talking about?" Sam asked, slightly irritated.

"Everyone up to ops." Hetty picked up the note and began walking up the stairs followed by everyone else.

"Impressive." Cara said quietly when she saw the set up. Eric and Nell nodded proudly.

"One of you…" Hetty looked to me and Cara. "Must read this to the group."

"I will do it." I said immediately. I took the note from Hetty and stood between Cara and Deeks. I would need both of them near to get through this.

"When I got home this was taped to my door." I felt both bodies tense and in a way made me feel safe. I took a deep breath and began reading.

_Dearest Kensi,_

_My love it has been too long. Ten years ago I came home from the war a different man, a BETTER man. I could have given you the world. But you sided with the mongrel you call a sister._

I heard Cara growl drawing everyone's eyes.

_You remember what happened when you chose her over me, your own fiancé? Of course you do, you probably still have the scar. Because of you and Cara I had to go into hiding but I am back. And I noticed something interesting my dear Kensi. You moved on from me, yes I know of him. I must say I never would have seen him as your type. And I know everything about him…._

I could not keep reading. My past was putting him in danger, the man I love who would not be able to look at me after this. I felt Cara grab the paper, I let go. I could not keep reading.

_I know everything about him. Detective Marty Deeks. I mean really Kensi, that guy? After me, a marine? Your father would be so disappointed. Believe me he will leave you when he learns who your really are, what you are related to. But you moved on and I cannot allow that. So Kensi say goodbye to the man you love because his days are numbered. It is time for you to pay for you actions Kensi_

_Love Jack_

Cara's voice was tight and her chest heaving. I felt a sob rise to my throat and after everything escaped. Tears fell as I collapsed to my knees. If I lost Deeks I would not be able to continue I would be ruined. That Shaggy surfer wormed his way through my walls and the last one was crumbling and was on production for my whole team to see.

I felt arms around me. At first I thought it was Cara but when I buried my face in his neck and inhaled I could smell the ocean and something distinctly Deeks. His strong arms grounding me. I could hear curses spew from the team. And my sister began pacing again, but none of that mattered with his arms holding me.

"I cannot lose you Marty." I whispered as I fisted the material of his shirt on his chest.

"You are not going to lose me. I will not leave. Just please tell me what is going on Kensi. You are scaring me." His voice was deep and thick with emotion. "What really happened with Jack?"

I did not say anything just looked up to Cara. "Please sister, I cannot tell this story." She nodded and began to tell our story to the people that I called my family. I stayed on the floor clinging to Deeks and he did not seem too eager to let me go either.

"Ten years ago Jack Simon came back from the war. That is where the truth of the cover story ends. Know first that Kensi kept this to herself to protect all of you. When Jack came home it was fine for a few days, he seemed like he did before he left but one day I came over and he flipped.

And then I knew. He was indeed changed by the war but not by PTSD. He was…uh… how do I say this… he was…." Cara began stumbling so I spoke up.

"He was a vampire." My voice was small and weak and the implication of my words hit the team like a wall and Cara growled.

"A vampire?" Nell asked. "That cannot be right."

"It is Nell." I stood up with the help of Deeks; his arms never left my waist. "While overseas Jack died out in the field and one of the villagers was a vampire and took pity on him and saved him. But with my family blood it became a conflict of interest."

"What… what does that mean? Conflict of interest?" Callen asked.

"Our mother, Julia is a werewolf as was fathers' mother." Cara explained. "I inherited the wolf gene. Kensi did as well but hers has remained dormant for unknown reasons. So when Jack saw me the newborn vampire that he was flipped out, and he attacked. I was still in my training and was slow to react. And because of that Jack went after Kensi."

I put a hand on Cara's back. "Jack grabbed the nearest knife and sliced my back." I pulled up my shirt revealing a long scar that went from my right shoulder blade to the middle of my back.

"Before undercover ops I assist Ms. Blye in applying a makeup cover for it, that is why you have never seen it." she answered the teams silent question. I felt Deeks touch the scar with gentle fingers. Whether it was the late hour or the letter from Jack or both but it made him bolder, but I could not complain.


	3. A Love Confession

**A/N: I was told in a review that using 'do not, let us go etc...' makes the writing choppy and should use 'don't and let's go etc..' and i will make an effort to but since that is how i speak i will inevitably slip up a few times.**

**A Love Confession**

Chapter 3

I let my shirt slide down when I felt the stares of my team. "After he attacked her I came to and chased him out. Instead of going after him I stayed and tended to Kensi's wound. The next day I followed his scent trail but after two days of endless searching his trail went cold. I never stopped looking for him but after the 3 year mark I figured he either died or moved on. And here we are." Cara finished. I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"You need to stop feeling guilty sister, you did everything you could. He couldn't be helped."

"I know. And clearly staying away has failed at keeping you safe." She brought a hand up and placed it on the spot where my neck met my shoulder, something she had been doing since we were little. Cara's eyes moved to Deeks who stood behind me. I saw a silent conversation between them and Cara finally nodded.

"So how do we find him?" Callen asked.

Hetty spoke up. "We go about normal life, clearly Jack is watching not only Ms. Blye's movements but also Mr. Deeks. The note warns to 'say good-bye' indicating that Jack will go after him first. I turn to you Cara, I know little of what Jack Simon is capable of."

"As you said everyone should go about normal life and I will have wolves from my pack watch over everyone but I will have quads within striking distance of Kensi and Deeks at all times. I will be with Kensi at all times and my brother in law Chris with Deeks at all times."

"And what of the rest of us?" Sam asked, his posture was more relaxed at seeing Cara's determination but he was still on edge that someone was threatening two members of his family.

"Well seeing as how Eric and Nell have more at the tips of their fingers than my wolves I would like you to try and locate Jack, where he has been. He has been dark for years but being a vampire has more than like made him sloppy, I least I hope it has. Sam and Callen follow up on any leads that they find. Kensi and Deeks will go home hang out when they normally hang out. Come to work but not leave the building. Jack Simon is unstable and highly dangerous and will do whatever he can to follow through on his threat."

"Sounds like a plan, if he is watching we should stay here for the time being and lead him to think we are working a regular case." Callen said.

"That should work. Jack more than likely thinks that I'll not tell you because even when we were together I was never a big sharer." I said, my voice still small and Deeks' arm still around my waist.

"Well," he said his voice light. "You still aren't a big sharer." I elbowed him but couldn't stop the small smile and blush.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones please begin your tasks. Everyone else get some rest." Hetty ordered leaving no room for argument. Sam and Callen went to the bunk room while Deeks and I went down to the bullpen while Cara went to make some calls to set up the over watch.

"So, you have been lying to me." Deeks stated. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Vampires, werewolves? Julia is a werewolf! The mother you had me protect when you went after Clairmont! Hell did she even really need protecting, or were you just getting me out of the way?!" Deeks voice slowly rose. I sat at my desk just staring at him as he paced running his hands through his hair. I knew this would happen so I kept my mouth shut. "A sister! Damn it Kensi how could you keep something like this from me. I thought that after the whole Sidorov thing we had stopped keeping things from each other…" I needed him to stop talking; I needed him not to be mad at me so I got up and stood in front of him.

"I didn't say anything Deeks because I'm not a part of that world my sister is. And how low do you think of me if you think I asked you to protect my mother just because I wanted you out of the way? She may be a werewolf but she is not invincible she is not a strong wolf, her wolf was always sickly. So I had you protect her because I knew that she couldn't protect herself!" now my voice was rising. I knew in the back of my mind that everyone could hear us but damn it I needed him to understand.

"I kept this from you Deeks because I was trying to protect you and for selfish reasons as well, I was so scared that I would tell you the truth and you would hate me, that you would think that I was a monster! Yes after Sidorov I stopped keeping everything bottled up with you, but I was still scared!"

"You're damn right you were being selfish Kensi!" he yelled. "And now we both have a target on our backs! I can protect myself so that is an invalid reason to keep me in the dark. So tell me the real reason!" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He should know why, he heard the letter. Admitting I loved him in my head and saying it aloud myself was two starkly different things. I opened my mouth again but quickly shut it looking to the floor. I heard Sam and Callen walk up but that didn't faze Deeks in the slightest. "Damn it Kensi tell me why!"

Something with in me snapped. "Because I love you Deeks! And if you died I wouldn't be able to keep living! I would hate myself because that isn't me, I don't cry over anyone but you… I love you and if you die I die. It is as simple as that. I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you Deeks." I whispered the last part. "I need you to be safe." I whispered.

I saw all of the fight leave his body at my confession but I kept talking. "I'm sorry Deeks, I know my reasons were selfish but I need you. And now you're in danger because of me and that is why I called my sister. She will do everything she can to protect both of us, all of us because she knows what you all mean to me but she knows what you mean to me."

"How can she know?"

"Because it is the same way she feels about Alex, her husband, he mate. I may not be able to change but I still have the werewolf gene Deeks, I am as werewolf as you get without sprouting the fur and teeth. And one day something could trigger something inside of me that initiates the change and I thought you wouldn't be able to even look at me…" I was cut of my Deeks moving within an inch of me. I looked up into those eyes I fell in love with.

"I could never look at you and think you were a monster Fern." He smirked at my eye roll. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and yes it is a bit weird that you have a sister that looks just like you but I don't think I could think of her as a monster either. She is doing everything within her power to protect all that matter to you." He took a breath and entwined our hands. "And I am in love with you too Kensi." Then he leaned his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I would kiss you but Sam and Callen are watching."

Before I could reply Eric came rushing out of OPS and Cara walked back into sight. "We have something." He said before running back to OPS.


	4. Spotted and another Threat

**A/N: and here is the next chapter.**

**Spotted**** and another Threat**

Chapter 4

We all ran up to OPS, the love confession quickly forgotten the only evidence that it really happened was the constant touch of our shoulders as we entered OPS and stood before the big screen.

"What do you have Eric?" Callen asked.

Nell spoke up. "Cameras around Kensi's apartment show a vehicle going back two weeks."

"It is a black van with no plates but I put it through kaleidoscope to see where it goes." Eric said. "Video from last night shows a shadowed figure walk up to your door and tape the note however he never looks at the camera and even if he did it would have been to dark."

"What about at my apartment has that van been there?" Deeks asked.

Nell nodded grimly. "Yes when it is not at Kensi's it is at yours, it has even followed you when you went to the beach and met up with Kensi."

"What about know?" Sam asked. "Is he there now?"

Eric tapped a few buttons on his tablet and brought up the live feeds from both of out apartments. "No, not yet but we will monitor and when he shows up I will alert you and Callen."

"What about where he has been the last ten years, it is hard to just disappear completely." Callen inquired, I could tell he was curious.

"We are still working on…." The screen began beeping. "Um guys he is at Deeks apartment right now." Nell said.

This time Cara took the reins. "Okay Sam Callen let's go, I will see you there." And with that the three ran from OPS. Sam and Callen were armed with their guns, comms and button cams. Cara had a comm but no camera

Me and Deeks took chairs from one of the other desks and sat down watching the live feed from the street camera and Sam and Callen's button cameras. Within minutes Cara was on one of the screens still out of sight of the van but where she could clearly see it.

"How did she get there so fast?" Eric asked.

"She is a werewolf Eric, she ran." He looked as though he wanted to question it but kept him mouth shut.

"Maybe this will be over before it even begins." Deeks whispered, his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"As much as I hope you are right nothing in the supernatural underworld is ever straight forward and easy. If it was I would be just like Cara but I'm not."

Deeks was about to say something but Sam and Callen arriving on scene sending things into motion.

_Okay Cara we are here._

_Okay I want you guys to say away from the van, I have a suspicion Jack is aware that I am here._

I watched though Callen's button camera as my twin sister stalked to the driver side. When she looked into the window she stood up shaking her head. Sam and Callen moved forward guns drawn.

_Driver seat is empty, back door is empty. _Sam said. There was a muffled screaming over the comms.

"Guys what is that sound?" I asked.

_There is someone inside. _Cara moved to the front and I saw her body go rigid. Then in a low calm commanding tone she said_ Sam, Callen get in your car and go._

_Hell no_

_Sam please, just listen there is a bomb connected to a time it has a minute go._

_And what about you? _Callen asked.

_Wouldn't be my first time being next to one while it goes off, go, I will try and save whoever is inside._

They nodded before sprinting back to the Challenger. "Cara please be careful." I said.

_Always Kensi. _She moved to the back and I saw something that I had seen thousands of times growing up; Cara hunched over and within a span of a few seconds she stood as a 7 foot werewolf with raven black fur and began clawing at the van door.

"Whoa."

"Holy Shit."

"She really is a werewolf."

Those and more exclamations were heard as Cara's growls increased as time ran out. Just as she got the door open the timer beeped and went off in Cara's face.

"Cara!" I yelled at the screen. Now I knew that something small like that wouldn't kill her but I knew it could injure her. I watched the flames curl over the dark van as the smoke blocked any view I had of my twin sister.

Now when they say twins have a special link they are not lying but when you and your sister are werewolves it is slightly enhanced. I felt a stabbing pain in my back and head as I doubled over in pain. I small whimper escaping past my lips. I felt Eric, Nell and Deeks crowd around me.

"Kensi are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Nell asked. I shook my head violently.

"No I'm fine it is Cara, she is hurt." I looked up to the screen and saw Cara's massive wolf figure laying on the sidewalk, the rise and fall of her chest signaling that she was indeed still breathing. Then I saw him "Jack." I whispered through the pain. "Sam, Callen! Go back right now Jack is there and Cara is injured!" I yelled sending another jolt of pain through my back but my eyes stayed glued to the screen as I watched Jack lean down, the comm that thankful stayed in Cara's ear through the change picking up Jack's words.

_Cara, it is so nice to see you again. Clearly so much stronger. _He chuckled as Cara moved to stand up but fell. Judging by the pain in my right arm her leg was broken _I hear that you are Alpha now, that is good. You have a mate, a husband. Oh what was his name? _he tapped his chin._ Oh yes Alex. You know when I am done taking everything from Kensi I think you will become my pet project. Now I know you can hear me Kensi, sweetheart. Tell me, have you said good-bye yet? If not you really should because this was just the beginning. That poor woman in there, I had fun with her, making her scream, she reminded me so much of you, the way she begged. _

I could hear Sam's challenger pulling up. He turned and ran off with inhuman speed disappearing into the night. Callen ran towards Cara and knelt down, he ran his hand through her fur, when he came down to her right front paw she yelped. It was full of pain and warning. I saw her trying to get up but Callen was trying to make her lay down.

"Callen, leave her alone she will be fine." He wisely backed up as Cara stood and went back to her two legged persona. All of the broken bones and burns gone.

_I am okay. Kensi are you okay?_

"I am now. Callen did you hear all of that?"

_Yes it seems he is not as gullible as we thought. We are heading back in, Eric see if you can track his movements and get me everything you can about the woman that was in that van!_

"Got it, forensics is on their way as we speak."

"This has to end." Deeks said angrily.

_Yes is does Deeks._ Cara's voice portrayed just how livid she was that he was able to hurt her and get close while she was injured.


	5. Am I a Monster?

**A/N: for this story Kensi's father died when she was 17 not 15 and she was never estranged from her mother. And here we have Deeks' view of things. enjoy! Still do not own anything**

**Am I a Monster?**

Chapter 5

**Deeks P.O.V**

As I watched the scene unfold and I saw the explosion I could feel the dread radiate off of my partner. It was understandable, that was her twin sister. But when Kensi doubled over in pain because of Cara's wounds I realized just how close the two were. Cara's pain was Kensi's pain and I would bet my money Kensi's pain was Cara's. Their connection went beyond normal human twins and delved into the supernatural.

_**Supernatural**_

I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that my partner has the werewolf gene running through her veins and her sister, her sister was a full blown wolf. Watching as the replica of Kensi molded her body to a 7 foot tall lethal wolf. I couldn't help myself wondering if Kensi's wolf would have looked like that or was unique or different in some way.

As we waited in OPS for the trio to come back I looked over at Nell and Eric. Eric was busy trying to track Jack's movements. But Nell was looking at Kensi as though she had grown a new head.

"She is really a…." Kensi nodded clearly uncomfortable. "And you are too but you can't…. do that…."

"Yes but something could trigger it and that is something that wouldn't end pretty."

This caught my attention. "What does that mean?"

Her polychrome eyes bore into me. "A werewolf traditionally turns on their 16th birthday. However Cara turned at 15 for reasons best left unsaid for now.." I saw a dark shadow pass over Kensi's face before she continued. "My 16th birthday came and went and i never turned. However I still showed traits of being a wolf but no teeth and no fur. It could be because we are twins. Twins are rare in our race and with mother's wolf being weak could also be the reason. But going through the change before your 16th birthday, like Cara or after your 16th birthday, like me, umm… the pain it's unbearable. Watching Cara writhe on the floor as her bones broke over and over again… " she took a shaky breath. "I felt all of her pain and what happened to me in Afghanistan was nothing compared to that. And the knowledge that one day I could go through what she went through… it scares me."

"I can't believe you never told me." Nell stated. I could see she was hurt, but I could only agree with her, but kept my mouth shut.

"Nell I was only trying to protect all of you. I don't live in this world Cara does, that is why our contact has been minimal."

"But if you aren't a part of it there should be no danger." Nell tried to reason but even I saw that it was no use.

"Nell!" she spread her arms to the big screen. "What the fuck is all of this? I knew it was just a matter of time because as much as I steer clear of it all I still reek of werewolf. It just so happened to be Jack that was the first one. It could have been any demon, any vampire following my trail thinking they were after a regular werewolf. The supernatural world is at war Nell and has been since I was 15." Kensi was all but trembling now when Cara walked through OPS.

"Are you okay?" Cara asked. She must have been aware of their connection as Cara grabbed Kensi's arm and checked it over.

"I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow at her automatic response as did Cara.

Cara looked up to me as she placed one of her hands on the joint at Kensi's neck and shoulder. It seemed an old and practiced move. "Kensi, I think for the sake of me and Deeks we need more than 'fine'."

I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped. Kensi glared but the smile on her face told me she wasn't mad. "I'm shook up, but I will survive."

"We both need to be extra careful." I said knowing full well that if either of us went home he might snatch us before we could even blink.

"Yes you do. You two need to be with me at all times and wear a tracker in case he does grab one of you. For he will only be able to grab one if you two are together and I will be there and that will fluster him hopefully resulting in him leaving an opening and I can strike and end this once and for all." Cara's voice was gravelly and husky

"That is a well thought out plan Mrs. Blye but what if Jack has accumulated followers over the last ten years?" Cara looked in deep thought, running a hand through her hair.

I saw Kensi lean back against the table in the center of OPS. "If he has followers then that makes this all the more complicated Cara."

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Would it seem fit to cut the head off of the snake rendering the body useless?" I asked. With Jack gone his followers would most likely disband.

"That could work but there is always that miniscule chance that they will not diband with his death. But we can only hope for the best." Cara looked over at Kensi, she was having a hard time staying awake. "Why don't both of you go to the bunk room and get some sleep."

Kensi looked ready to protest but stern looks from me and her sister silenced her. with my hand on her lower back I led her out of OPS to a room with a few beds in it. I maneuvered her to a bed towards the back. "Here lay down and get some sleep." She sat down but made no move to lay down.

I turned around to walk to another bed when her quiet and scared voice stopped me. "Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere Kensi."

"Just, please lay with me. I need to know that you are here." The slight tremor in her voice nearly broke my heart. When I turned around I saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"Okay." She laid on her side and I pulled her back flush to my chest burying my nose in her hair. _Sunshine and gunpowder._

After a few minutes she turned around and buried her face in my neck, I could feel her silent tears land on my shoulder as I tightened my arms around her. "Do you think Nell hates me?" he voice was weak and so not like the Kensi I saw everyday.

"She is just in shock. You have been keeping a pretty big secret from us Kensi." My voice was soft but when she tensed I knew she heard the accusation.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes with her polychrome eyes. "Deeks, I was just trying to protect all of them."

"And what about me?"

She sighed. "I didn't tell you for selfish reasons." Another tear slipped down her cheek. Seeing her looking this lost was damn near killing me. "I feared that if I told you the truth you would leave. And I wouldn't survive if you left. I wasn't lying when I told you that I need you to breath. And that scares me because if you looked upon me as a monster I fear I would have become just that a monster."

"You could never be a monster Kens." She shook her head.

"I'm a werewolf Deeks just without the change. There have been wolves who's mates were human and couldn't handle the fact that the one they loved was a wolf. A few years ago there was a wolf that fell in love with a woman, a human. She fell in love with him too but when he told her the truth she called him a monster. Her human mind couldn't handle who her heart loved. And he couldn't handle being called that by a woman who swore to love him, so in his mind her words must have been true. And he became just that a monster. He went on a killing spree. He killed his entire pack right from the elders to the pups."

"What happened to him?" I asked when she was silent for a minute.

"Cara put him down. We had grown up with him. He was the sweetest kid." Fresh tears fell.

"Kensi, I may be hurt that you didn't tell me, and I may need time to accept what you and Cara are but you are no monster. You are a beautiful, strong, hardheaded woman," she chuckled softly. "Now get some sleep. I do love you Kensi."

"I love you too." Her hand fisted the material of my shirt as though she was afraid I might disappear in the night. "Goodnight Marty

I watched as she fell into her dream world before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep


	6. Dreams and Loyalty

**A/N: Another thing I forgot to mention, Jack had no part in the whole White Ghost debacle but Kensi was captured and tortured. Again I do not own anything. Enjoy!**

**Dreams and Loyalty**

Chapter 6

Kensi's P.O.V

_I walk into the mission and notice that it's eerily quiet, almost too quiet. The bullpen holds a single person with his back to me. And instantly I recognize him. _

"_Jack." I growl. I watch him turn around a sneer at me._

"_Ah Kensi, still beautiful I see." He starts walking towards me._

_I raise a hand to halt his efforts, wisely he stops. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Why I came for the Detective." I could feel my heart drop. "I can't have my woman loving someone else, especially not someone like him. He is a nobody Kensi, but me, I am somebody, I have power Kens, I could give you the world, I could give you everything you need."_

"_But you are NOT everything I want or need. I don't belong to you Jack! I belong to myself."_

_I saw darkness overshadow his face in an instant. "Then you leave me no choice."_

_He looked behind me and I saw two men on the balcony holding a bruised and beaten Deeks with a rope around his neck. "Deeks!" I scream and as I start to run towards him I feel Jack grip me from behind pinning my arms to my sides, effectively stopping me. "NO! Deeks!"_

"Kensi, Wake up!"

_I hear Deeks' voice but his lips aren't moving. Then as if in slow motion I watch as Jack's men throw Deeks over the railing. "No!" I felt something shaking me as I watched Deeks come to a sudden stop as the rope ended. The sickening sound of bones cracking hit me, tearing my heart in two._

"Kensi."

_That was Deeks' voice. But that couldn't be right I was looking at his body swinging back and forth lifelessly. I felt tears pour down my face._

* * *

"Kensi it's just a dream. Please wake up!"

I bolted straight up with a scream ripping itself from my throat. I looked around frantically and finally my eyes landed on Deeks. My breath hitched as I saw the life in his eyes and his skin that was bruise free. I didn't realize that my hand was on his cheek. I needed to know that he was alive.

My heart was still beating frantically and my breath fast and uneven. "It was just a dream Kensi, I'm here." Those words, spoken with so much strength behind them, broke the damn. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck and cried. His arms wound around me and laid us back down.

My hand fisted in his shirt and I lay nearly on top of him. "You…. d-died, in my dream. J-Jack killed you while he made me watch…" I sobbed as I relived the dream. "It seems so real Deeks." I cried.

"But it wasn't Fern. As far as I know I'm not dead." He began patting his body in a theatictrical way that brought a small smile. "Ah there is that smile I love." His thumb came up and wiped my tears away. I noticed it was still dark and that Sam and Callen were asleep as well.

"Where is Cara?" I asked when I finally calmed down and my heart beat returned to normal.

"Last Callen had seen her she was going to the gym."

I knew what my sister was doing, beating herself up. "Come with me. I want to show something." I got up and held out my hand to him. We silently made out way to the gym our shoulders bumping with every other step.

As we neared the gym I could hear the telltale signs of my sister driving herself to the ground with her training. I held a finger up to my lips as I looked to Deeks.

In the gym Cara had her sword poised in front of her as an apparition of a faceless human charged her. She parried the blow and swung on her heel with supernatural speed and severed the head. As the being evaporated into smoke another charged from seemingly nowhere trying to sneak up behind her; two daggers aimed right for her heart. Without even turning around Cara thrust the sword under her arm and pierced the apparition in the heart. No noise escaped her lips but sweat dripped down her forehead.

"You know it takes a lot to make a werewolf even break a sweat. How long have you been in here sister?" Cara spun around fast looking at us is surprise. She was so focused on training that she had not heard us come in.

"No long enough." He voice was hard.

"It's not your fault Cara." I tried to reason but could see that she didn't believe my words. "You want a real sparing buddy?"

A crooked smile came to her face showing off her elongated canines. "Sure, what about you Deeks? Think you're up for some primitive weapons training?" I could see him debating.

"Sure why not." Deeks and I both changed into workout clothes. When I came out it was just me and Cara. She looked me over and I knew she knew.

"You had another dream didn't you." it was a statement, there was no refuting. I nodded. "How bad was it?" she was speaking to me not as a sister but as an Alpha, and though I wasn't a wolf or even a part of her pack I knew that I couldn't lie.

"It was really bad." I didn't lie but I didn't expand either. She clearly accepted it as she just nodded and walked over to a long and wide case. Flipping open the lid I could see her collection of weapons that she carried with her at all times.

I could hear Deeks coming up behind me. Cara picked up a sword I thought I would never see again. "You still have that?" I could see a myriad of emotions in Cara's eyes as she nodded.

She held my sword; a hand and a half sword with a blood groove with ancient Greek phrases engraved in the blood groove. It was a stark difference to Cara's black wolf blade.

"I thought that after the war is over that the silence between us would end and I could give this back to you. But the Fates had a different idea."

She held the pommel out to me. I gripped my sword for the first time in 15 years and drew it from its scabbard. It felt like coming home, with the ringing the hung in the air.

"Deeks." Cara caught his attention. "Choose a weapon from the trunk the sit back and watch."

"Is this not a little dangerous."

I chuckled. "It would be if Cara didn't dull the blade with magic." I saw him absorb this news.

"Werewolves, vampires, why does magic not surprise me." Cara let loose a laugh and looked to me. I shook my head as I looked at him.

"Alright Cara let's see if I retained any of my training."

Cara drew her blade from the scabbard at her hip. The black blade really was a foreboding weapon that seemed to suck the light from the room. She twirled in at her side as we walked in a circle sizing each other up. As quick as lightening she lunged, I quickly blocked the blade as it ascended on my neck. For several minutes we went at each other taking out our anger and frustration at Jack and the whole situation. Sparks flew with the strength at which we were swinging our weapons. Lesser swords would have chips missing and indents marring the blade. But our weapons were not made by man they were made by wolves nearly a thousand years ago. Finally after a good twenty minutes, in which time a regular human would have had a heart attack at the speed we were going, Cara found her opening and I felt the temporarily dull tip slice my stomach. If it was sharp my insides would have been on the floor.

"I got tired and out of breath just watching you two, how are you not dying?" Deeks looked at me.

"Like I said werewolf without the change." I said as I sat down on the bench next to him.

"Also helps that she and I have been training since we could walk."

"Do you remember mothers face when we first started training." My sister laughed.

"She hovered during ever session then made us a chicken salad sandwich for lunch."

"Have either of you contacted her?" Deeks asked. I looked to him and saw real concern in his eyes.

"I called her," Cara said when she saw my face. "She said that she will call when she gets in and I will have someone pick her up and bring her here. I fear that she could be used as leverage." Her voice leaked venom. Cara's loyalty was commendable, I knew she would protect her family and my make shift family with everything that she had. "Now I must make a call to Alex and let him know what is going on. Kensi why don't you teach Deeks the basics, you never know when it will come in handy." She slid her sword back into its scabbard and picked up her phone and made her way out.

"She makes a lot of calls." Deeks said as we stood up.

"She is the figure head of the war. Since she became Alpha Vampire numbers have lowered and wolf numbers have rose. Vampires thought of us mongrels to be hunted to extinction. When Cara took over for the war effort wolves finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel." I said as I positioned Deeks in the proper fighting stance.

For the next hour I taught Deeks how to properly hold a sword, when to strike and to always keep your weapon in front of you. Finally the sun began to rise when I heard Cara growl in frustration. It was a sound the reverberated through the mission and I knew that it woke the team up. I ran out of the gym with my weapon in hand with Deeks on my tail. Sa, Callen, Nell and Eric came bounding down the stairs. Hetty appeared out of her office.

Cara was pacing with a death grip on her phone. "Cara…" she was no lost in her mind that she didn't hear us. "Cara!" she spun to look at me the look in her eyes spoke that something had happened. "What is going on?" she growled again her lips curling and a fire shone in her eyes.

"A quad of my wolves had cornered Jack just outside of Deeks' apartment. As they tried to detain them he…" her chest was heaving in anger.

"Cara you need to calm down."

"Calm down!" she yelled, staring me down but I took a step towards her with the same determination that she had.

"Yes, you need to calm down and tell us what happened!" I yelled back.

"Jack just killed four of my wolves! When they didn't check in Chris went to check on them and found their heads rolling on the pavement." She ran her hand through her hair.

Cara hated loosing wolves to anything just as much as she hated people threatening her family. Finally her anger was too much and she drew her sword and swung it at the metal grate behind Callen's desk. It sliced through it like it was butter. Then it seemed all of the fight left my sister as her weapon clattered to the ground.


	7. Putting Fears to Rest

**A/N: this one is slightly longer as i just kept writing as new ideas popped into my overcrowded head. so many ideas for this story are roaming in my head it makes it hard to choose just one. in this chapter we look into Cara's past, the good and the bad. Enjoy! Still do not own anything**

**Putting Fears to Rest**

Chapter 7

Cara's P.O.V

When I stepped outside to make a call my phone rang. My brother in law Chris was calling, immediately I went into Alpha mode.

"Blye."

"Alpha…" he was breathless and I felt a cold dread settle in the pit of my stomach. "We have a problem." His voice was scared portraying he was fearing my reaction. My mind went to Alex.

"Alex?" my voice cracked slightly.

"No." that single two letter word got my heart beating again.

"Then what Chris!" I snapped. My patience was at an end.

He was quiet for a few seconds before he sighed, when he started speaking his voice was hushed and sad. "The quad that was sitting on Deeks' apartment saw movement so they went in to investigate. They failed to check in so me and a few others went to check and…." He stopped and I felt the loss before it was confirmed. Though I knew where he was going I needed to hear the words.

"And what?" I asked softly.

"All four wolves were found with their heads severed from their bodies. i felt my wolf coil and let lose a growl from my human throat. without another word I hung up the phone and stormed back into the mission. I let my mind wander to the men and women that were watching his apartment.

Wanda, she was so young, wanting to prove herself in the eyes of her Alpha. She wasn't old enough for a mate but she still had a family.

Josh, he and his wife just had a child, a baby girl. I met the little girl when Josh asked me to bless her. I spoke soft words of love and happiness and now she would never know her father.

Carter and his mate Bridget, they had two boys just starting high school, well on their way to becoming fine young wolves set to take after their father and mother. And now they will have to go through the change without the guidance and security of their parents.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear, see or smell Kensi and her team come up and stand behind me. All were at a safe distance except Kensi.

"Cara!" I spun around staring into Kensi's polychrome eyes that marked the only difference between us. "What is going on?" I felt another growl rise as my lips curled back in a snarl. I registered Nell flinch slightly; I made a mental note to put her fears to rest, that I would never dream of hurting her. When Kensi kept staring at me I felt my anger at Jack grow again.

"A quad of my wolves had cornered Jack just outside of Deeks' apartment. As they tried to detain them he…" my chest was heaving in anger, as I remembered the lives lost and the lives affected.

"Cara you need to calm down." Was she serious!

"Calm down!" I yelled, but she kept staring me down and took a step towards me with every ounce of determination that she had.

"Yes, you need to calm down and tell us what happened!" she yelled back. This wasn't my sister speaking to me, this was agent Blye. I nodded slightly but my anger was still gripping my heart.

"Jack just killed four of my wolves! When they didn't check in Chris went to check on them and found their heads rolling on the pavement." I ran a hand through my hair.

I despised losing my wolves to anything just as much as Kensi hated people threatening her family, hence why I was there in the first place. Kensi was still my sister so therefore apart of my pack and by extension so were the people of OSP. The fact that they were in danger because a mistake I made ten years ago set the flame to turn my anger to rage. Finally my anger was too much and I drew my sword and swung it at the metal grate behind Callen's desk. It sliced through it like it was butter. Then as quickly as it had come my anger died and dissipated into nothingness. I saw Nell once again flinch but she held her head high.

"I'm so sorry sister; I know how much you hate that." Kensi's voice was soft a stark difference to Sam and Callen's calculating gaze wondering if I would hurt Kensi or not.

"No, I am sorry," I said loud enough for the whole team to hear. "I should have handled that better." I saw Sam soften slightly.

"It's okay we all deal with the loss of our team differently. We all know what it's like to lose people close to us." Callen said portraying with words how Sam was feeling.

"It still does not excuse my outburst." I looked to Kensi and I knew that she understood.

"I think…" she said slowly. "That father would understand Cara. He would commend you for being so loyal to your soliders. He would say that 'when you feel nothing when loosing men to war…"

"You become the monster you are fighting." I finished for her. I looked up. "Thank you Kens."

And that effectively ended the conversation, but I had to put someone's mind to rest. "Nell?" I said softly as she started towards the stairs. He back went rigid, Kensi noticed and stayed by my side.

"Yes?" she said finally turning to look at me. She tried to hide it well but I could see the fear.

"Nell I wish to put your mind at ease, if you will let me." I could see her analyzing me and my words. And clearly my words contradicted my actions a few minutes ago. But when she looked to Kensi, I was grateful when she nodded slightly with a smile, then left to continue teaching Deeks the basics of swordsmanship.

"Come with me." I said as I walked to the fountain in the entrance. Thankfully it was the weekend and the mission was barren. I sat on the ledge with my back to the calming sound of the fountain. "Please sit, I do not bite." That got a small chuckle from her.

She sat but with reasonable distance between us, I could smell the fear rolling off of her. "Well?" she asked after a few moments.

"You are angry at Kensi, yes?"

I saw a flash of hurt on her face. "Not angry, hurt. I feel almost… betrayed that she didn't trust me enough to tell me about you."

"But, she did not tell Deeks either. She did not tell you for the same reason that she did not tell him." I wanted her to interact with me so I stopped there knowing that she was a curious human and needed all of the facts.

"And that reason would be?"

"She was scared. Yes the business you work in is full of danger but Nell you have to understand that the supernatural world is even more dangerous than all of the classified information that goes through these walls. And it is even more dangerous for me and her since I took my title as Alpha and declared war on the vampires. If I had not it would have been likely that me and Kensi would have been killed merely because we have the gene."

I saw her nod, but something was still bothering her. So I silently waited while she formed the words that seemed stuck. "You clearly have anger issues." I nodded at her rhetorical question. "Have you ever killed a human because of that?"

I knew that I could not lie to Nell if I ever wanted her to trust me. My shoulders slumped as I remembered the darkest part of my life. "Yes, once when I was 15."

"Kensi said that it was an early change making it painful."

"Yes. It also made me unstable and I broke from the restraints placed on me to protect me. It was then that father and mother knew that I was different. Anyway I broke loose and I ran to the woods. They were solitude for me and Kensi ever since we were told what we were. My anger was immense feeding off of my pain. It seemed as though every emotion converted to anger." I shook my head is disgust.

"The only solace I have was that the man himself was a monster." I said softly.

Finally Nell looked over at me and her expression softly at the look in my eyes. "Why was he a monster?"

I took a deep breath and continue. "I was walking trying to control myself when I heard a scream. I knew that the pitch of the voice that it was a woman and she feared for her life. So following the sounds I came across a running path and a man had a woman pressed to a tree with a knife to her throat." I dipped my hand into the cool water. "I knew that the man was going to..." I shook my head. "He was going to r…"

"He was going to rape her?"

I nodded. "I knew that he would then kill her. It felt as though when I had something to channel my anger on everything finally became clear. I will save you the details but the man's body was never found. And the woman was so grateful she actual hugged me while I was still a wolf. She did not know what I was but to her I had saved her life and she was thankful."

I looked to Nell. "So is everything in you and Kensi's world so dark and twisted?" he voiced dipped with sarcasm and pain for her friend.

I chuckled. "Watch." I poised my hand above the water and focused on a rabbit. A glob of water rose from the fountain and molded itself into a rabbit. The apparition hopped around Nell and her laughter filled the entrance hall. "Not everything is dark and twisted. Some of it is beautiful, and magical." Another apparition formed from the water this time a Pegasus. "However mankind is not ready for it, they would take people like me and Kensi, and beings like Pegasus and use them, study them use them for their unjust wars. When all most of the supernatural world wants is peace. And that is what I am trying to obtain by eliminating the threat."

The winged horse grew to full size and its clear blue eyes looked down to Nell while flapping its wings. "Wow." There was a childlike wonder on her face that reminded me of Kensi when we were little and I showed her a similar thing. She reached a hand up to the fetlock of the winged horse only for it to dip into the cool water.

"I at times may seem cold, dangerous and unforgiving even murderous. But Nell, I would never hurt you or anyone that Kensi holds close. She may not be a full blown wolf but she is my sister and she is a part of my pack making you and the team a part of it as well. I would do anything to protect all of you." a deep conviction in my voice was all Nell needed to understand.

"I understand now. She was just trying to protect us."

"Yes she was." We watched as Pegasus playfully reared up as the rabbit hopped around its wings. The neigh of the winged horse was soft and inviting. We sat there for several minutes just watching the two lifeless apparitions gallivant around.

"As a child I always believed in magic, and now that I'm an adult I'm witnessing It." she had a soft smile on her face, it was something I would cherish; that I could put Nell at ease and showed her that magic can be real and beautiful.

"You remind me of Kensi when I first learned to do this and showed her. It was just after father was murdered. She was so sad and a shadow of herself. I was sad to but I knew that eventually things would be alright. But it had seemed as though she had given up, she was 17 and had yet to change." I stood up and stood next to Pegasus, his right wing furled and draped over me. "I showed her this, one of the most majestic creatures of our world, to remind her that although darkness may seem to win what is right and just will always prevail."

Nell stood up and surprised me when he arms wrapped around my waist in a tight hug. I hugged he back. "Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked softly.

"For showing me that you aren't dangerous. You saw my fear about you and showed me that I have nothing to fear." I tightened my grip slightly at her words.

"Kensi thinks of you as a sister Nell. I could not let you keep on fearing what I and she are.

She nodded pulling away. I knew she had work to do but she didn't want to tear her eyes away from Pegasus. "Hey, anytime you want to see something beautiful that magic can do because you are upset or sad just call me ok. I am only ever a phone call away Nell." I flashed my crooked smile and she nodded. This time she didn't flinch when she saw my canines the only things marking me a wolf while I stood on two legs I watched as she walked back up to OPS. I knew that I had one team member at ease with me, now to tackle Sam, Callen, Eric and most importantly Deeks.

When I saw Sam walking by I quickly walked up to him. "Sam!" he turned in time to see the apparition of Pegasus and the rabbit fade back into the fountain.

"Yea?"

"I need to speak with you, one on one."

He seemed uneasy just as Nell. But I wanted Kensi's second family to accept me and accept what we both were. "Please Sam, I just want to prove to you that I am here to help and am not a danger." I knew where he would want to have this conversation in a place he felt comfortable, and in control.

"The gym." He said gruffly. I nodded and followed him. Kensi and Deeks must have finished in the gym because they were nowhere to be seen. "They are scavenging the cabinets for breakfast."

"I will call Chris and have him bring you all a breakfast of choice, and Kensi's donuts. She can be scary without her morning caffeine and sugar."

That got a chuckle and nod from the SEAL. "Yes she is. Was she always like that?"

I laughed. "oh yea. Do not tell her I told you this but when we were little she used to sneak snacks into our room at night so that on the weekends we would pig out to movies at night. Sweets for her and anything salty for me." I smiled fondly at the memory of a time when we were not marred by fathers' murder or the pain of the change for me.

I noticed Sam was donning sparing gloves as he looked pointedly at me. I nodded and unstrapped my sword from my waist. Nell needed to see the beauty in the darkness; whereas Sam need to know I was legit, that I could protect his little sister, even though by right she was my sister by blood. But if anything being here taught me it was that blood doesn't make family bonds, trust does. And I need this OSP team to trust me like Kensi did.

"Aren't you going to put gloves on?"

I shook my head. "Nope." He looked skeptical but nodded. "Give me everything you've got Sam." I said with a small smirk.

For several minutes we were quiet, sticking here and there sparing every time. "So, werewolf huh?"

I chuckled. "Yes. Kensi and I have had extensive training, me more so because I go through the change."

"How often do you train?"

"Every day, sometimes for an hour and others after a day like today I will spend an entire day moving from my swordsmanship to my archery to my marksmanship with my guns."

"Why swords and bows, and not just modern weapons?"

"The supernatural underworld prides itself on its weapons craftsmanship." He landed a hard blow to my stomach, his arm staying to add more effect but I was unfazed as I grabbed his arm and twisted with a leg tripping him. "Rarely are guns and other modern weapons used by the supernatural. Even the enemy prefers more primitive weapons." I say looking down at Sam.

"Does Kensi know how to use these weapons?" he asked as he stood up. Without missing a beat I aimed a punch to his face, knowing he would block it I halted the fist and brought my other hand up and struck him in the ribs, not at full force of course.

"Yes she does. It is like riding a bike, you can't unlearn it. Whether she kept up training after I had to cut communication with her I do not know."

He dove for my legs but I side stepped easily and brought an elbow down on his back sending him sprawling, sweat began to poor down his face.

"Why did you cut communication?" As soon as he was standing I brought a kick up aiming for his neck but he easily caught my leg and tried to kick my other leg out from under me. And he wouldn't have succeeded if he was sparing with wolf speed but I didn't want to hurt the man. I went sprawling on the mat.

Standing up I saw that he was taking his gloves off waiting for my answer. "At first I had to cut ties with her and mother only physically. We still called and talked. That was 7 years ago. I had to stop all communication about 2 years ago when the war started to climax. I sent word every month that I was okay and how the war effort was going but even that had to be done in precise steps. So I knew about you guys and knew about Deeks."

Sam smiled at that. "Always knew she was stuck on him."

"As Callen put it 'stuck, smitten, whatever'. I laughed so hard when she told me that. She was oh so very confused why I was laughing." I started laughing as I remembered her voice as she tried to deny what so obviously clear. "I told her that I could not even see her in person but just by how her voice changed, became lighter and happier that she was indeed, stuck, smitten, whatever." Sam laughing was a good sign.

"Look I never left her completely; I know that my sister has abandonment issues, which are why I sent word that I was okay. I did it to protect her, just as she didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you."

"I can understand that, I would do the same thing."

"Good, she will not say it but I know that she is worried that all of you will hate her."

"Nah, she is my little sister. What I have a hard time wrapping my brain around is that there is a wolf hiding somewhere in you."

This brought forth a whole-hearted laugh, it felt good. "Yea that is what father used to say to us."

"Do you mind if I ask you something."

"Ask away."

I saw him trying to form the question. "May I see your wolf skin?"

I smiled and nodded as I backed up. Changing my skin had become second nature over the years. I felt the pleasant feeling of my bones stretching my skin molding. Within a few seconds I was my 7 foot tall black wolf. I could see Sam processing what was before him. I lay down with my head on my paws, ears pricked forward to put him at ease.

He walked slowly up to me with a hand raised. With the wagging of my tail I hoped that it would settle him the rest of the way, and it did. His hand came to rest between my gray and black eyes. I could see wonder in his eyes.

"This is amazing." He whispered as his hand traveled down to my snout. "Open that mouth." A deep rumble in my chest was my wolf's way of laughing, as I opened my massive maw. My teeth we longer than my sword and just as sharp. "You are quite the imposing force Cara Blye." He said as I shut my maw and molded myself back to my two legs.

"That is what the vampires say when they see me, right before they run with their tails between their legs in the opposite direction.


	8. Enemy Among US

**Here is chapter eight enjoy! still do not own anything.**

**Enemy Among Us**

Chapter 8

Cara's P.O.V

After sparing with Sam I called Chris and asked him to pick up breakfast and donuts, and for good measure some Twinkies.

"Twinkies, really?" he laughed. "I didn't think you ate those."

"Shut Chris, I do not, my sister does."

"Ah the other Blye sister can't wait to meet her." just by the tone of his voice I knew what he was thinking.

"Do not even think about it, she is taken…..well semi taken."

"So that means I have a chance."

"Just get the damn breakfast before I reach through this phone and knock you on your ass." I went into Alpha mode because this train of thought was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes Alpha." His voice dropped. "Your mother called said she should be at LAX this evening."

"Good, make sure she gets here safe. If something happens it is on you. Got it?" my voice was steel.

"Loud and clear."

I swiftly hung up. I know that he was my husband's brother but damn that man needed to keep it in his pants. He was well past the age for a mate, sometimes the Fates through a wrench in the natural way of things.

I walked into the Bullpen and silently watched as Kensi dug through her desk draws looking for anything that could settle that rumbling that my wolf ears were picking up. The look of concentration on her face brought a smile to my face, she was so zoned on looking for something to eat that she didn't hear me, but Deeks did. He was digging through his draws but looked up when I leaned against the grate behind her desk.

He realized why I was smiling and his face broke into a grin as well. The way that scruffy man looked at my sister warmed my heart. For the longest of times I feared that Kensi would wind up alone because of her fear. She once told me, after Dom's death that she felt cursed that any and every man she was close to, whether romantically or just friendly seemed to leave her. But when she was a year into her partnership with Deeks, after the laser room case I heard something shift in her voice. I knew she wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but the way she spoke about how he pulled her from that room and to safety, if was filled with hidden and denied love.

Maybe, just maybe something would come out of this whole debacle with Jack. Looking back to Deeks I held my finger to him to signal silence. And with practiced silent steps I snuck up behind her. as soon as I was directly behind her I felt her stiffen and with a laugh my fingers latched on her side, making her squeal as I tickled her sides. She tried to pull away but I was quick to grab her sides again cause=ing her to laugh genuinely, something I wonder whether or not she did anymore.

Finally I plopped down in Callen's chair wheeling it back and away. "You will pay for that Cara." Her eyes would scare any criminal but I saw the mirth behind the gaze.

"Looking for food, say…." I raised a hand theatrically. "A Twinkie?"

"Ha, I am liking your sister more and more princess."

"Well I am very lovable so I have been told." I smirked at my sister.

"Yea a lovable mutt." Deeks barked out laughter and I grabbed my heart in mock hurt and leaned back smiling.

"You speak so ill of someone who called in for breakfast, complete with donuts and Twinkies." She tried to hide her excitement but failed miserably.

"You are lucky I love you Cara."

"I think the entire team loves you right now Cara because Kensi without sugar can be scary." Deeks murmured.

I turned to him with a smirk. "Can you imagine her as a wolf without her sugar or caffeine." I shivered for effect as she punched me on the shoulder.

"Ah I see that isn't limited to just me."

"Keep it up and I will come over there and knock you on your ass." Kensi threatened.

Any retort was cut off by the sound of the metal door to the mission open and close. Kensi and I drew out swords and Deeks upholstered his gun. And poor Chris, walking in with three weapons trained on him and his arms filled with food.

"Why hello to you too Alpha." His eyes went to my twin sister and I could see the unholy thoughts going through his head. Deeks and Kensi were oblivious, and blinded by the food.

When the food was taken from him I glared at him. He kept his eyes trained to the floor, no one dared look into the Alpha's eyes unless for a challenge of authority. "You stay away from her do you understand me." My voice was low and threatening.

"Come on Cara, I don't see a ring on her finger, she is free game."

As a low growl emanated from my throat he slumped his shoulders and cowered, making himself smaller than he was. "Just because she has no ring does not mean her heart is not taken. You will stay away from her Chris that is an order from you Alpha." He nodded. "Good, now go up to the bunk room and sleep you look like shit."

Without a glance he left. He had always tried my patience as his leader and needed constant reminding who was in charge.

By now the whole team even Hetty gathered round to savor their breakfast. Callen turned to me and nodded. "Thanks Cara we were all pretty hungry."

I shrugged as I found my order. "No problem I figured you would be hunger." I looked over at my sister and laughed. "Kens, sweetie I know I am your sister but for the love of everything good can you eat your breakfast burrito BEFORE your donut!" the whole team chuckled as she glared at me with a smile and sat her donut down and taking her breakfast from my outstretched hand.

"Fine."

For several minutes we ate in silence, Eric and Nell were permitted to eat up in OPS so they could continue working. Callen and Sam we on the couch and me Kens and Deeks sat on the stair well. And that brought a memory from the past.

"Kens do you remember when we sat on the stairwell in high school for lunch?" she thought for a moment before a smile stretched her lips.

"Yea, but more precisely I remember you taking my grapes and chucking them as people walking by. Then one day you hit a teacher and man I had never seen you run so fast as you tried to hide."

"Hey I didn't try to hide I succeeded."

"yea then the next day he saw me and thought I was you and proceeded to unjustly yell at me."

Beside her Deeks began silently laughing so hard that he was turning red with tears running down his eyes. she punched him in the arm but it only made him laugh harder.

"You are giving him far too much ammunition."

"Oh like you did not do that when me and Alex met."

"Ah so this is pay back is it?" I simply nodded. She was about to continue when her phone chimed. Thinking it was just a text from our mother I went back to eating.

But as soon as Kensi tensed and dropped her food back into its container me and Deeks looked to her in fear. "What is it?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

It is an email, with a video attachment from Jack. It is for both of us."

"Ms. Blye please take it up to OPS while I gather everybody." She nodded and we followed her. I had to prepare myself because I knew Jack was playing some sick game in his mind and my sister was his play thing.

After everyone was gathered Nell hit play.

Jack appeared on the screen, his black hair was greased back and his green eyes were cold and hard, his smile more of a sneer.

_ "So, Kensi, my love, has he run yet?" _he seemed to be looking right at Kensi and that made my blood boil. Deeks stepped just a bit closer, his shoulder touching hers.

_"Cara, how does it feel that I once again got the drop on you? you must feel pretty useless as an Alpha when you can't even protect your sister." _I growled at the screen.

_"Here is the thing Blye sisters, I know everything about everybody watching this video, I know your strengths and your weaknesses. You Cara, figurehead of the war, have a leak. Someone close to you has betrayed you, giving me this treasure trove of information. So before I take everything away from Kensi for betraying our engagement, I will take the love of her life."_ He brought a hand up to his chin as if contemplating something. "_I wonder whether it will be Marty's death or the death of her team, or family as you call them that will engage the long overdue change. And you Cara know what a wolf with nothing to live for is capable of, how unstable and unstoppable they are. I will find you and I will make her burn."_

The video ended and I closed my eyes.

"What does that mean, a wolf with nothing to loose?" Callen asked turning to me.

I sighed opening my eyes and looking him in the eye. "A few years ago a wolf that me and Kensi grew up with, lost his mate. She was human and her mind could not accept what he was, she called him a monster. If the woman he loved believed him to be a monster than a monster he was." I saw Deeks nodding, so I assumed that Kens told him the story. "He killed his entire pack, twenty wolves, from the elderly all the way down to the pups, some less than a year old. When I got there he was poised to kill another pack, and I had to put my childhood friend down."

Callen looked solemn as he looked at me, finally he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine. What we need to work on here is a mole. Someone is feeding information to Jack making this all that more dangerous."


	9. Love that is all Consuming

**A/N:Here we have a small Nell pov and more Densi at the end. Enjoy! Still do not own anything. **

**Love that is all Consuming **

Chapter 9

Nell's P.O.V

I watched as Callen looked to me and Eric then back to Kensi. No matter how much of a front Kensi and Cara put up I know that they were struggling to keep their emotions in check. Since Cara took the time to show me the beauty in the darkness I could say that my fear was considerably less. I know longer feared for my safety, now as for the safety of those behind this was another story.

"What do we do Cara?" Callen asked which shocked me. Callen loved to be in control and the fact that he was handing the reins to Cara spoke that he not only trusted her judgment but that he was concerned for the safety of his team.

Cara turned to look at her sister before rubbing a hand down her face in frustration. "That is the problem, I have no clue, I have told no one of you guys. But all wolves know of Kensi and our family. So the leak couldn't have come from just my side."

"So someone from our end feeding him information and a wolf is following us and not being seen and making mistakes that humans make." Kensi clarified.

"Wolves pride themselves on blending, for if we didn't we would be well known by now."

"Then finding these leaks is priority Mrs. Blye. You search on your end and we will search on ours."

"But won't that be kind of hard seeing as how we can't leave the Mission. Jack knows about all of us." Sam asked.

"What about the Red team?" I asked. All eyes turned to me. "We can feed false information as to why they are here and they can take our places in the field should we need one of you to go out to follow a lead."

"Okay I will call the Red team."

"Hetty they can't know about me or my sister, or Chris." She nodded.

"Of course, I will say that you two are new agents in training."

"Nell," Cara turned to me. "I am going to give you some names I want you and Eric to track their movements and check their phone records and bank accounts."

"Okay," I pressed a series of buttons to get to the notepad on my tablet and handed it to her. "Just type the names down and we will look into them."

As Cara typed everybody left leaving me Eric and Cara. She took a few minutes but finally handed it back. "Thanks for doing this you guys." She put a hand on our shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"Anything." I said as she left OPS. Eric took the top half of the list I took the bottom. All in all there was two dozen names to go through.

After an hour Kensi came up to tell us that Cara went out to see Alex then just as quickly disappeared.

"So Kensi has a sister, who is a werewolf." Eric stated.

"Yea, I must say I was freaked out at first, but Cara really is…" I couldn't think of something to say.

"Just like Kensi, loyal and fiercely protective, except it seems that Cara is not as guarded as Kensi is."

"Yea, she actually took the time to put my mind at ease." I thought back to Pegasus and smiled. "She showed me that there is good in all of this..." I waved my hand around the computers of OPS. "Darkness that we see every day."

"You know when I first heard werewolf I will admit I feared her," Eric began. "But when I saw her try and get that woman out of the van all the way up to after the explosion , I don't know I kind of admired how far she was willing to go for someone she didn't even know. Kind of makes me feel safe that she is out there."

I watched as Eric talked about Cara with a small smile on my face. "I never thought of it that way. I'm glad Kensi had Cara growing up, for I don't think she would be who she is without her."

And with that we got back to work in finding a leak among the wolves.

* * *

Kensi's P.O.V

As we left OPS me and Deeks went to go sit at the window on the second floor. For several minutes we were silent just enjoying the peace while it would last. When I looked over at Deeks I took notice that in his eyes something was eating at him.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" he turned to look at me giving me full view of the war being waged inside of him.

"I feel useless, and I'm sure Sam and Callen feel the same way. We are stuck in here while Jack is still out there. I just… I don't like it."

"I know," I said softly. "I don't like it either but right now it is far too dangerous for anyone who is close to me to be out there." I pointed out the window. "And Cara knows that." I took a deep breath.

"Why is she so protective of you, it seems more than just being your sister, it seems almost desperate." I couldn't look him in the eye, I knew he would ask this question. But deep down I knew that the last wall between him and my heart had been torn down and he was still here.

"When father was murdered, I gave up." He raised a hand and played with the ends of my hair, the sensation was so soothing I closed my eyes. "I locked myself in my room; he was the person I was closest to besides my sister. But a part of me resented Cara because she had already gone through the change and I was a year overdue. So when father was murdered I gave up, I stopped going out with Cara, I stopped my training, I stopped trying to put myself through the change because I didn't think I could handle the pain without him."

A tear slid down my cheek as I recalled one of the darkest times of my life. "Then when I had found Jack I saw a chance to forget that I was a wolf and live a human life. But after he got back and attacked me I gave up again. Something inside of me shut off when father died. And when I met Jack I thought that I could flip whatever it was, back on but then he left and I only saw a life alone for myself. But Cara, both times gave me a reason to live.

"When it was the first time she showed me the beauty in death in the darkness." I chuckled at the memory. "She all but barged into my room and sat next to me, for two hours we sat in silence then she raised her hands and my room bathed in blue light. In front of us was ancient Greece."

"Greece?" I could see the confusion and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Our beginning. Wolves were created in Ancient Greece by a secret society, whose name was long ago lost to time. She showed me how even with the death of that entire society and the downfall of Greece good came out of it, werewolves came out of it. She showed me how when Rome was at its peak the vampires started hunting us our kind went into hiding but still fought back. How they still found love, and carried on their lines, waiting for the day that their savior would come and end the suffering. She said…

_It may have taken thousands of years and Fathers' death but the suffering ends, their savior has arrived._

"Cara, is the savior." He stated.

I nodded. "Though she says that she hates that term, when in actuality she is just a wolf making a successful stand against our enemy."

"What about the second time, after Jack."

"She told me, point blank that no matter how much I loved him, he wasn't the one. He was put in my path to make me the person I was to become when I met the one. Ten years ago I didn't understand what she meant. And she just looked at me with this look, like one day you will understand and you will see why what happened with Jack happened the way it did."

I looked down at my hands at the intense look in his eyes. "And do you, understand now?"

"I do." I say still looking down at me hands. "What happened to me molded me into the person who is sitting in front of you today." I looked up, the rising sun made it look as though he was glowing, and I could see nothing but love in those blue eyes that had captured my attention back in that MMA gym. "You." my voice quivered with raw emotion. "You are the reason things with Jack went the way they did. You are what made me understand my sisters' words ten years ago. You are it for me, if something were to happen to you I would be nothing. You are the last irrevocable loss, without you I am finished."

He didn't say anything, he didn't smirk, no instead the most honest, loving smile painted his face and he slowly leaned forward and ever so softly brushed his lips with mine. That simple contact sent bolts of lightning though me, made me forget everything and anything.

For years I had been jealous of Cara for finding love with Alex, for finding her mate, her other half. But right then, as Deeks deepened the kiss, running his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for access, which I happily gave him, did I understand. Understand the dazed look on my sisters face after she pulled away from Alex, how she described a simple touch of Alex's hand sent bolt of lightning shooting through every nerve ending of her body. She once said that a simple kiss was all consuming, that making love was euphoric, because he was her mate. In that moment I realized that me, my wolf, had found its' mate, it better half. I had found my true love. And damn if I didn't feel as though a weight was lifted from my heart.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow, but I make no promises. Enjoy!**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Chapter 10

Deeks' P.O.V

Sitting on that window ledge, kissing Kensi, felt as though everything and everyone melted out of existence. Her lips were soft and pliant; my hand on her jaw caressed smooth skin and sent lightning down my spine. My chest heaved as air became necessary. I reluctantly pulled away, smiling softly as a quiet whimper passed her lips. I rested my forehead on hers with closed eyes and reveled in her breath fanning over my face.

When I opened my eyes I saw her polychrome ones already staring back. For the second time this beautiful woman poured her heart out to me, now it was my turn.

"You're it for me too Kens, and seeing all of you, the complete you, werewolf and all, that just makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes. You are the strongest, smartest," I smile, "Most stubborn, hardheaded woman I have ever met." Her laugh all but makes my heart soar, for it, and her smile, is the real genuine Kensi Blye smile that I have only saw a handful of times in the entirety of our partnership. In her eyes I see nothing but love, realization and understanding. "I can understand the fear that you harbored that kept you from telling us, but I can speak for all of us, this just makes us admire you all the more.

"All my life I thought I would have to resign myself to a string of meaningless one night stands and for a while I was content with that. But when I saw you in that MMA gym, I felt something inside me beat again; I now know that it was hope. Hope that I could be happy, even though I thought you were a tad suspicious."

"Hey I thought you were hinky too." She states with the famous Blye pout.

"Then when we were partnered I had to put those aside and for a while that worked but…" I stopped as I remembered her being taken by the Russians and forced to stand in a room full of lasers.

"But what?" she ran her thumb gently though my stubble sending a shiver down my body. And if that smirk was anything to go by she was aware of it.

"But when I saw the video feed of you standing in that room with lasers I felt that hope forcibly push its way into the forefront of my mind. When you looked into the camera it felt as though you were looking at me, and even through the feed it felt as though you were staring into my heart. Your faith in me with that hope you gave me pushed me to pull you out of that room."

I was so lost in her eyes I only partially heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Any after the explosion I knew, that I loved you." I leaned forward and caught her lips with mine again. The incoming footsteps forcing us to cut it short, which was not what either of us wanted… obviously.

Tearing our eyes from each other we looked upon Cara, who had a knowing smile on her face but she kept silent about what she witnessed. "I just came up here to tell you guys that I have to step away and go see Alex, he needs to know what is going on so that he can keep an eye out."

"Your husband, why don't you just bring him by?" I could see Cara making an excuse when Kensi jumped in.

"Oh that is a good idea, I haven't seen him since we had to cut physical communication, and I know mother would like to see him too. It has been entirely too long." Kensi gave a pleading look to her twin, who shook her head and chuckled.

"I know that look Kens, it means there is no talking you down." Kensi jumped up excited. With that last wall blocking her true self down I was finally seeing Kensi Blye, without the title agent and without the bad ass title. Just Kensi Blye. "I will see if he would like to come and visit, but in my absence he is going to be taking over looking over my wolves that are scouting certain areas."

"Oh I can't wait to see him again!" her voice was light and happy making me smile.

"I have to go," Cara stated. ""Please tell Nell and Eric that I am leaving." And then she turned on her heel and walked back to the stairs but stopped. "There is another wolf here, Chris, Alex's brother. Kensi I want you to stay away from him okay?"

"Why?"

"Just please stay away from him." And with that she walked down the stairs and left the mission.

"That was weird." Kensi said as she sat back down next to me. "Cara has never told me to stay away from a wolf before."

"You should go tell Nell and Eric." She nodded and I watched as she walked towards OPS and stuck her head in briefly and then made her way back to me. The whole time my eyes were locked on her; now that I knew what she was I could see subtle hints as to her lineage. She walked with a calculated gate, light and able to change direction on a dime, how she held her head high, belaying that her blood produces Alpha's; her shoulders were squared waiting for an attack. But she was still captivating even with a primitive weapon strapped to her hip and a gun still holstered at her lower back.

* * *

Callen's' P.O.V

I sat at my desk and watched Kensi's twin walk out of the mission after telling us she has to step out for a while. Sam sat at his desk catching up on some paper work, seeing as how we had nothing to do. After the doors shut I looked up and saw Deeks' and Kensi staring out the window on the second floor. Kensi put her head on his shoulder and he placed a tender kiss on top of her head. The love radiating around them was as clear as the sun in the sky.

"Quit spying G." Sam's gruff voice shook me from my thoughts.

"I'm not spying," I say jovially. "I'm merely trying to understand this new Kensi." I look at Sam who is looking at me as though I had grown another head. "What?!"

"This is not a new Kensi. Ever since we met her we have tried to tear down the walls to get to the real her. When Deeks came along and tore down those metaphorical walls we thought that we finally saw her. But there was still that one wall, and now it is down. Finally after nearly 7 years of knowing her we are really seeing who she is."

I thought over what he said. "Guess some good is coming out of this whole thing with Jack." I run a hand down my face. "But are you not just a little hurt that she didn't tell us?"

"G we are not hurt when you don't tell us what you do when you are not here do we. Kensi's reasons for keeping this to herself are valid. Maybe you should go speak with her."

And then he looked down at his paperwork, ending the conversation. I looked back up at Kensi and Deeks still looking out the window. Sighing I made my way up the stairs and clearing my throat when I was behind them.

They reluctantly pulled apart and looked at me. "Kensi, can I speak with you?" she looked to Deeks than back to me and nodded. Deeks pulled her into a hug, whispering something that I couldn't hear, but whatever it was brought the most genuine smile I had ever seen to her face.

When Deeks was gone Kensi sat on the ledge and motioned for me to sit, and I did. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see how you were." She looked a little surprised. "What?"

"Oh nothing I just figured that you were hurt that I kept this to myself, like everyone else."

"No, I get it, I keep everything close as well, I was hurt at first but I understand. So, how are you?"

I saw her eyes find Deeks down in the bullpen at his desk and a small smile touched her lips. "I'm…" She paused as she turned her polychrome eyes to me. "I don't know. I'm scared because if something happens to Deeks, because of my blood, I don't know how I will survive. I finally have him, I finally let myself love again and now it's in danger of being ripped from me by my past." Her voice cracked and waivered as her eyes looked back to Deeks.

I was silent for a few minutes as I thought of her words. "Look, Kens, I think of you as a little sister and I…" I took a breath, I was never good with speaking about feelings. "I will do anything and everything to make sure that you get your happy ending. I see the way you and Deeks look at each other and I see the way you lighten up when your sister is around, and I feel like you're finally moving on from your past, and this is the last hurdle you need to jump."

"I was hurt when Cara said that she had to cut ties with me and mother. She told me to take that step with him, but I was still scared. I love my sister with everything I have but when she met Alex, her husband, her mate, I was so jealous."

"Why?"

"Because she turned into a wolf, and I didn't, she found her mate and I didn't. Until…" she paused looking out the window.

"Until Deeks." I finished. "He is what you wolves call a mate?"

"Yes. Cara always said that being with Alex felt as though her wolf was finally home. That a single look could make the world fall away, leaving just them…" I could tell she forgot I was here and was thrown back into memories I wasn't privy to. "And I thought I had that with Jack but then everything happened, and I figured that because I never turned I was not destined for a mate, for love. But when I saw Deeks at that gym something happened. But I denied it, because that was who I became; cynical to all that love was and stood for. But when Jack threatened him, I felt so lost, it was like the wolf in me was begging to come out and protect him. This is all some cruel joke the Fates are playing with me. My sister was blessed, I was cursed."

I was shocked I had never heard her speak so much about how she was feeling, it was usually the automatic 'I'm fine' or a simple nod, and at times the famous Blye glare.

"You're not cursed, it's just a bumpy ride Kens."

"I know that now, and I know that you guys and Cara will do everything to protect us, but I still hate feeling powerless. Cara wants all of us here so we are safe but I feel like something is coming, something bad."

Her eyes bore into mine as I nodded, "You will get through this Kensi, you're stuck with us." I tried to lighten the mood and her laugh signaled that I had succeeded. "So… I guess I was right." I smiled.

"About what?"

"You were 'stuck, smitten, whatever' with those baby blues and that fluffy hair."

As she laughed I looked down at Deeks as his eyes glued themselves to her face with a beaming smile on his face. "Yes, I was, I couldn't help it."

"You love him." It was a statement that was certain.

"Yes I do, with all my heart."

"Then hold on to that and don't let go, you two will come out of this stronger than ever." I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "But that doesn't mean me and Sam won't have the big brother talk with him."

"I would expect nothing less." She laughed.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I watched as Cara walked into a coffee shop and embraced her mate Alex. Finally after ten years i was ready, ready to take everything from the woman who betrayed me, betrayed our love, our engagement. So many sinister thoughts of how I would go about this were swimming through my brain. Finally i settled on the darkest one I could come up with. It involved kidnapping her and that surfer she had fallen for, then having my way with her while he watches. Then while she watches I will kill him and then proceed to watch her die emotionally, just plain dying will not be enough, perhaps I will make her a vampire, then her own family will hunt her.

I was ripped from my thoughts by my phone ringing. "So what is the good word on our team?"

_They are... unsuspecting._ the voice was gravelly and gruff.

"Good, and is Cara's leak there?"

_Yes, he is just waiting for the word._

I hung up and then quickly dialed another number.

_This is Chris._

"You're up, Cara has left and they are unsuspecting. Take her dignity away, then we will see if he can look at her without seeing you."


	11. The Scream and Treason

**A/N: Here we go, i should add this takes place after Sam and Callen are rescued from the submarine. Enjoy. Stay tuned for some Talia and Kensi jealousy.**

**The Scream and Treason**

Chapter 11

Cara's P.O.V

I walked into a coffee shop and immediately I looked to Alex. He quickly made his way to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. He led me to the table with a gentle hand on my back.

"I am sorry I had to up and leave in the middle of the night, Kensi needed me." I say sipping the coffee he had so lovingly ordered for me.

"It's alright; tell me how your sister is?"

"She it… better. She will be perfect once this whole thing with Jack is resolved. I do believe that she has found her mate." I can't help the smile that touches my lips. Looking up into Alex's green eyes I feel the rest of the store fall away.

"That is good, I do miss her."

"Well, she is all but forcing me to bring you to her so that you can catch up, and I think she wants you to meet her second family. What do you say Alex?"

"Anything for you my little wolf." His voice, so soft and loving, made my heart beat faster.

"Great. But I fear we must now speak of business." Our faces became serious, and once again I could hear the hustle and bustle of the coffee shop. "We have a mole, they have a mole."

"Two people relaying information to one man, Jack?" I nodded. "Any idea on who they are?"

"No, I have no clue. The entire wolf population knows that I have family, but only you, Chris and Chase know about Jack, and Chase is still in Brazil working on flushing out another pocket of…" I look around and drop my voice. "Pocket of the enemy."

"You think my brother?" his voice was emotionless.

"Look I know he is your brother, but that man challenges every order that I give him, he is a liability in the field and he goes through woman like babies go through diapers." I grabbed Alex's hands as he looks down at his coffee; I know he knows that I am right. "I wish I could come up with another suspect but I have nothing Alex."

"I know, so what will you do if it is him?"

"He will be convicted of treason and then…." I stopped realizing what I had done, "He's at the mission. Fuck, I completely forgot that I told him to sleep in their bunk room after he brought us breakfast. I left Kensi in the same building with someone I suspect being a traitor."

Alex laid a handful of bills on the table and followed me to my truck, without waiting for him to put his seat belt on. The entire way I berated myself for forgetting such a thing even when I warned Kensi that he was there. Hopefully she took that warning to heart.

Pulling into the mission parking lot I quickly exited with Alex hot on my heels. Just as we reach the door, a blood curdling scream assaulted my ears.

"KENSI!" I yell.

* * *

Hetty's P.O.V

I watch my agents sit at their desks catching up on their paperwork. The entire mission is silent on this warm Saturday. I know that Kensi never told me, but working in the field I do and being as observant as I am(because no I can't read minds as they think) I have noticed anomalies over my years.

Never before had I seen a supernatural being until Cara tried to save that innocent woman's life but I had my suspicions. I knew of Cara yes but the woman was a ghost once she turned 18. I also had my suspicions about Kensi, with the way she carried herself, how loyal and determined that she is. Not to mention that she had an aura of wolf around her, and it added to her beauty.

I watched as she got up and went to the bathroom. As she walked away I noticed that Deeks' eyes never left her… well her backside. I shake my head with relief. Finally they had crossed that last invisible like that they were so fearful of. I know that they had a rough patch after the Angelo case, but after Sam and Callen were rescued from that floating hell hole of a submarine I thought that Deeks was over his fear. But I was wrong, (shocking I know). After she came back from Afghanistan she and Deeks had switched roles, as he was the one pulling back from his feelings and she was the one pushing.

Watching the tears well in Kensi's eyes as he slid her father's knife across his desk with an air of finality and her voice, laced with such sadness that is sent a flare of pain to my chest, as she said a meager 'okay' was heartbreaking. But Deeks, never one to completely leave the love of his life hanging gave her hope with some metaphor about raccoons. And I could see the life being breathed back into her….

A blood curdling scream tore me from my thoughts. "Kensi." I whispered as I picked my gun up from my desk.

"KENSI!" Cara's voice held a very dangerous edge to it, which was meant to strike fear into what ever made her sister scream in such a way.

Deeks' P.O.V

* * *

Paperwork… I was supposed to be off, at the beach with Monty and maybe Kensi. But I really couldn't find myself hating it entirely, for I finally got to see Kensi Blye's soul, and damn if I didn't fall in love with her more.

The silence was comforting, with the occasional page turning or pencil tapping or scribbling noise filling the air. After a while Kensi got up to use the bathroom and I couldn't help it when my eye locked onto her swaying hips, that woman was captivating.

Next to me Sam cleared his throat; I looked at him, as he stared back at me with a small smile. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Keep your eyes on your paperwork Shaggy." G answered his voice light with humor.

"Hey I can't help it that…."

A blood curdling scream that I knew belonged to Kensi pierced the air and fear gripped my heart. Sam and Callen looked up instantly but before we could react we heard Cara.

"KENSI!" Cara's voice rang out; the wolf within her was clearly near the surface.

* * *

Nell's P.O.V

I was running the names Cara gave me through the works. All of these people were suspects and with Eric's help we were quickly narrowing down that all of the people on the list were clean.

"I have one more," Eric said. "Chase Brek."

"Me too, but I am looking into a Chris Cyprus."

As I was going through the records I noticed a call placed a few minutes ago from an unknown number. The number was from a burn phone, but with the luck of looking within minutes of the call I got a lock before its battery was taken out. Looking over the security I saw Cara, entering a coffee shop. Across the street a man was on the phone, hung up and then quickly placed another call.

"Jack. Cara's leak is Chris." I say turning to Eric. I see him open his mouth to say something when we hear something that turns our blood cold.

A blood curdling scream that unmistakably Kensi's rips through the air, but slightly muffled since I was in OPS. In the blink of an eye me and Eric our by the door when Cara's ever threatening voice reaches our ears.

"KENSI!"

* * *

Kensi's P.O.V

As I get up to go to the restroom I am aware that Deeks has his eyes glued to me so I put a little sway in my hips just to entice him. I smile to myself as I round the corner and head to the bathroom.

After doing my business I walk up to the mirror and just look at myself for a second. The lack of peaceful sleep is evident in the bags under my eyes. I splash water on my face and drag a hand to the back of my neck. As I do that I remember Deeks doing the same thing just an hour ago. I replay the kiss over and over again and I feel my breathing become slightly labored as I let my mind wander past a kiss… "Aaaaaand now I need a cold shower." I mutter to myself.

I turn around and run into a solid chest. I was so lost within my fantasy I didn't hear anyone come it. looking up I see Chris, and Cara's warning to stay away comes back.

"Kensi." His voice is devoid of everything and his eyes rake over my body with less than pure thoughts. Suddenly I am aware that I have no weapon and I am cornered. Fear settles into the pit of my stomach.

In the blink of an eye Chris's hand is over my mouth and he slams me into the wall pinning my roughly with his body. I claw and punch and push but it is no use. I was still lacking a wolfs' strength without my change.

"You know, your sister told me to keep away from you. But the both of you have inspired oh so many fantasies over the years. Cara was always untouchable, she is the Alpha, she has the strength, but you. You haven't changed; you don't have the same strength. I could never so much as touch her. But Jack, he has given me a chance to play out my dreams."

I scream into his palm, but it is useless. And as he attaches his lips to the hollow of my neck I feel bile rise up in my throat. His other hand roams over my body, sending me into a near fit of rage. No man could touch me like that except that Shaggy cop who was just yards away.

I gathered everything I had and I brought my knee up, not connecting with his 'special place' as Deeks call it. But it does get his hand from my mouth. I know that I will never overpower him so I scream, I scream as though I was 17 again and found out father was dead.

I feel Chris's fist connect with my check sending my sprawling, I don't lose consciousness but everything becomes fuzzy. I think I hear my sister scream my name but I could be hearing things. Then I feel a body cover mine, hands trying to undo the button of my pants.

"No," I say but that hit really did a number.

Just as I begin to fade I see the bathroom door fly open, Cara, must have kicked through the lock. Then the body over me is gone. I open my eyes as I watch Cara growl at the man, Alex was behind her, having witnessed what his brother had nearly done.

"What the hell Chris, I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed." Deeks pushed his way in and kneeled next to me.

"Help me sit up." And he does but sits behind me to support me. I see Sam, Callen, Hetty, Nell and Eric just outside the door, and Alex stood behind his brother holding his arms behind his back.

"I was taking what was promised to me." Chris sneered.

"Promised to you by who?" Alex asks.

"Jack." He bites. I watch as my sister slips from being my sister to being the Alpha. She closes her eyes, takes a breath. When she reopens them she is judge, jury and executioner, Chris' Fate was sealed.

"Chris Cyprus I find you guilty of treason, attempted rape and assault on a member of the royal bloodline."

Deeks whispers; "What does that mean?" in my ear. I hang my head briefly because I know what it means, I have witness this before, it was a part of being Alpha.

"I sentence you to death." Her voice was cold and devoid of emotion.

"Brother, come on you going to let this bitch do this, I am your blood." Chris pleaded to his brother, I noted it probably didn't help that he called his wife a bitch.

"You are not my brother. No brother of mine would do such a thing."

"Take him to the showers." Alex disappeared leaving an OSP team with oh so many questions.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. I could see Cara was far too angry to speak cordially so I explained for her.

"Because wolves are their own society, their own nation really, we have a different way of going about people who commit treason. Immediate death. The showers makes washing the blood away easier." I could tell this didn't sit well with everyone but they wisely kept silent, not wanting to provoke my sister whose chest was heaving in anger. She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Yes I will need a clean-up crew to my location ASAP. Then you and Tess are to go to LAX and pick up mother and bring her to me. And I swear by my family if something happens to her on your watch it will be you head." Her voice was even and calm as she hung up the phone.

We all followed her as she grabbed her black bladed sword from its scabbard from where it sat by my desk then stalk towards the showers. Nell, Eric, Hetty, Sam and Callen all stayed back not wanting to witness a man's death. But I needed to know he was gone, this man who was so close to raping me. I figured Deeks would stay behind but he stayed beside me, his presence unwavering.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered as I looked up to him. He may not leave but as we entered the showers he turned his back on the scene. I knew that once he saw this he wouldn't unseen it, this was however not the first time I had seen my sister execute someone for treason. The perks of being Alpha, I thought cynically. Chris was on his knees before his leader who he betrayed without a second thought. Alex didn't even look at his former brother.

There were no words just the raising of a sword that sucked the light out of the room. In a practiced movement Cara brought the tip down onto Chris's neck. The man fell, dead instantly, blood pooled. I walked over and turned the shower on and watched, in a trance, as the blood flowed down the drain.

"Are you okay?" Cara's voice wavered, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I am okay."

"He did not…"

"Rape me?" I finish for her. "No, but he got pretty damn close."

A small sob escaped both of our lips simultaneously. Alex tucked his wife's head to his neck and I turned to Deeks and walked to his outstretched arms. As I rested my head on his chest I thought to the body behind me. I came so close to losing something to that man. It was something I only ever wanted to share with the man whose arms were wrapped around me, whose heart I could hear, it was steady and strong.

"I love you." I whisper

"I love you too."

Hetty's P.O.V

* * *

As I sit at my desk once again I open my computer and look upon two couples who hugged their respective mate as though the world was ending. Killing that man clearly shook Cara and Alex but gave a sense of peace, but gave peace to Kensi and Deeks. Kensi and Cara, two women who led different lives, two women who were light and dark, but both in the arms of a man who loves for who they are.


	12. Where it all Began

**A/N: Enjoy, i had some trouble with this chapter, more accurately Kensi talking to Deeks. but now we are going to get more into the plot, and Jack's revenge**

**Where it all Began**

Chapter 12

Deeks' P.O.V

We must have stood in the showers for longer than I thought because when I was torn from my inner thoughts I saw a burly man and an exotic woman. They worked silently and efficiently. Cara was no longer in her husband's arms. She was the Alpha preforming over watch. Neither the man nor the woman so much as looked at Cara, the fear that their leader would snap at them.

I, at that moment, felt as though I couldn't understand why she killed Chris. The man should have been arrested, given a fair trial, and then tossed in jail for what he nearly did to Kensi.

_I just witnessed a murder. _

That thought made my body go rigid. Kensi looked up at me but I kept my eyes trained on Cara's face, looking for any remorse. I found none.

When the body was prepped for transport Cara finally spoke. "You have done your job impeccably. Finish up then go to LAX. Remember your orders, I am in no mood for people to screw up." Her voice was commanding and to the point, leaving no trace of the woman who sat on the stairs and ate breakfast and made Kensi laugh just hours prior. No this was a war leader who just committed murder. What shocked me was that Kensi wanted to watch.

The man and woman both bowed and left with the body wrapped in a bag. Kensi dragged me into the women's locker room and pushed me in. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. "No, I'm not okay Kens. I'm a cop, I just witnessed a murder." I whispered angrily.

She sighed. "And what makes it worse is that you willingly watched as your sister killed a man. I know what he nearly did but he should have been arrested."

She shook her head and stormed out. "Kensi!" I yelled after her. I found her before her sister in the bullpen the entire team sitting down looking forlorn.

Looking as though nothing happened Cara looked like she had just checked the mail and not just killed a man. My anger then got the best of me.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Deeks, you need to stop." Kensi said softly, but I remained focused on her sister.

"I did what I had to Detective." He voice was even.

"No, he should have been arrested, put on trial then thrown in jail!" and then for the briefest of seconds I saw a fury unlike any other flash through Cara's eyes.

"So that he can escape! Listen Detective meager prison bars are like butter to us, the guards would have been like a flea on a dog; a minor defect in the way to freedom. The man nearly raped my sister!" she was visibly shaking now. "Crimes have been dealt with this way in our world for nearly five thousand years! I will not change my ways because it makes you uneasy!"

"I'm a cop, everyone here are federal agents. Kensi you are a federal agent, this cannot sit well with you."

She looked at me with those polychrome eyes and saw her answer before she spoke. "Deeks, it's not the first time I have witnessed this. It's a part of my culture. I became a federal agent because it didn't sit well with me. So I dedicated my life to putting humans away, because they stay in jail. I found a balance, you can't ask for the wolves to change their laws. You will have to find a balance like I did." Her voice was soft and felt some of the anger leave me, but that doesn't mean I was okay with this.

"What about you?" I say turning to the man with the blonde hair and green eyes, Alex. "Your wife just killed your brother, how are you okay with this?"

"That man ceased to be my brother the moment he made a deal with Jack. And he ceased to live the moment we walked into that bathroom. He signed his own death warrant by trying to undermine my wife's law." Man and wife stood shoulder to shoulder.

I looked to everyone, and no one seemed to have the problem that I had. It obviously didn't sit well but they understood, human law doesn't apply to this situation, it ceased to apply the minute Jack threatened Kensi. I shook my head and began walking away. "Deeks wait," Kensi pleaded.

"I just… I need a minute." I turned around and barely heard Cara's voice. "Leave him be for a moment."

* * *

Kensi's P.O.V

I watched Deeks retreat to the gym, most likely to beat the crap out of a punching bag. Without a single thought I turned into my sister and hugged her. She embraced me immediately. "I am sorry Kensi, but it is the law."

"It's okay Cara. He will just need time to digest this. As a cop and a lawyer he has always stood for the law." I pulled away and squared my shoulders. "I need him to understand that your nation, _our nation,_ is not in the realm of human control."

Cara's hand once again rested on the joint between my neck and shoulder. Alex touches her shoulder and they walk off. I sense the teams eyes on me, a million silent questions hang in the air but its Sam's voice that asks one.

"You have seen your sister execute someone before?"

"Two other times, one convicted of murder, the other… the first one she executed was a woman who tried to kill me. We were 21 and Cara had just become the figurehead of the war. It was then that I knew I needed a career that balanced this within me."

Everyone nodded. "Look I know that this is going against everything…"

"A man that is not human is threatening not only you but Deeks Kensi, we understand. Don't worry; you are still our little sister." Callen says as he places his hands on my shoulder.

"I still feel bad that you are all stuck in OPS because of me."

"We are not stuck in here because of you Ms. Blye," Hetty stated nearly sending my heart into overdrive. "We are here because an unstable man is threatening you and your family. We are merely lending a helping hand to those who are more apt to eradicating this threat. Now Ms. Blye go talk to him, he will need you to help him understand."

"Yes, Hetty." Without another word I make my way to the gym

I walk into the gym and see that he is holding nothing back from the punching bag. After a minute I notice that he doesn't have gloves on and his knuckles are bleeding. "Deeks Stop you're hurting your hands!" I yell as I run towards him and forcibly push him away. He looks every where but me. "Come on sit down."

He offers no resistance as I push him to the women's locker room and sit him by my gym locker. I point to the seat, when he doesn't move an inch I place both hands on his shoulder and gently coax him onto the bench. I quickly pull the first aid kit out of my gym bag and open it next to him on the bench. I sit on my knees between his so that I am eye level with him. "Give me one of your hands." My voice is so soft that is shocks even me.

He raises his right hand and I begin working on disinfecting the wound. "I am going to talk and you just listen okay Marty." He nods watching as I deftly move my hands over his bruised and bloody knuckles.

"I know that you don't understand why what just happened had to take place. But Marty, my sister, her husband, and Chris, and anyone under my sisters watch are not human. They are werewolves before they are human. They walk like us, talk like us, think like us and feel like us, although more intensely, but they are not human. If one day I go through the change I will cease to be human. Albeit I would still work here, but I would no longer be fully human. The supernatural world has its own laws. Look at what me and you do from their point of view, they disagree with our court system, they vehemently disagree with putting a criminal in jail to sit in a cell. A wolf that commits a petty crime has to work to pay off a loyalty debt, a wolf who murders, whether is a human or wolf life he takes, is put under trial immediately and if convicted is… well what happens to Chris happens to them." I take a breath remembering how often my sister had to do such a thing when she took over being Alpha.

As I finish with one hand I gesture for his other, I take a minute to reveal in how warm his hands are, and that even though he is sweaty I can still smell the ocean on his clothes and skin.

"Killing Chris was not easy, I know that she made it seem that way but Chris stood up in the chapel when she got married, he was her family."

"How many people has she…" his eyes found mine and I knew what he wanted to know.

"To many, most were in the beginning of the war when wolves were disorganized. I watched as it changed her, but it had to be done, it is the law. I know that you are a cop, a lawyer but these laws are actually in place to protect the humans, as well as the wolves."

I finished with his other hand but I didn't let it go, instead I wrapped my slender fingers around his hand and brought my other hand up to his cheek. I watched as a plethora of emotions shot through those blue eyes; distaste, understanding, hurt, confusion, and finally acceptance. I held my breath as I waited for him to speak.

"Well then I guess I will just have to work extra hard at putting humans in jail." His trademark grin spread across his face as he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

Pulling back I scrunched up my nose. "Ugh, you smell like Monty, go take a shower." His laugh was music to my ears.

"What to join me?"

"Maybe…" I saw his shocked expression. "When this is all over."

Just as he was getting ready to go I got another email, from Jack. "What is it?"

I told him and we quickly ran up to OPS where the whole team had gathered. "Nell I got another email."

Quickly another video began playing.

_So I take it Chris failed. Hm oh well, he was a means to an end. The real fun, is about to begin._

His lips pulled back in a sneer and a maniacal laugh sounded. I began to fear what was about to come.

"Are you guys tracking this video?" Callen demanded.

"Yes but it is bouncing all over the country. I don't think we will get a pinpoint." Eric said in a small voice.

_You are hard people to find, but you will not be able to hide in your little rabbit hole for long Kensi. Now Cara I know that you are there, so I left you and your sister a little gift at the place where all of this began. _

"My old apartment." I whisper. I see Cara nodded out of the corner of my eye.

_Kensi, Chris may have failed, but do not count on my not taking what is rightfully mine. _He licked his lips as he closed his eyes,_ you always were a firecracker in bed, oh how I miss the taste, the sound. _Deeks growled next to me. _I will have that again._

The screen went blank. All of OPS what silent, Cara's frustrated growl broke me out of my waking nightmares. "I will go to your old apartment with Alex, you stay here, and luckily this place is still secure."

She didn't even give me time to argue as her and Alex stormed out of OSP.

Soon we would realize that a building full of humans was nothing when your enemy is a master at hiding in the shadows. And if only I was more like my sister, but the wolf in me was too stubborn to come out.

**A/N: so i have every intention of bringing Talia into this but do not know how. ideas are welcome so please send me some ideas!**


	13. Light and Dark

**A/N: okay so this one is the longest chapter in the story. A bit of a look into who Cara and Kensi are and their connection as twins, and Talia will make an appearance soon, with a back story between her and the sisters. Enjoy! still do not own anything.**

**Light and Dark**

Chapter 13

Cara's P.O.V

I sat behind the wheel of the truck as I sped down the highway towards Kensi's old apartment in Venice. "Cara I know what you are going through but a car accident will not bode well for either of us." I glanced over at Alex and saw as he grabbed the 'Oh Shit' handle. I let up on the gas and slowed down, but I was still speeding.

"I'm sorry. It… I just need to protect my sister, since I failed ten years ago." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"You did not fail, and I highly doubt Kensi blames you. Look at it this way Cara; If you hadn't shown up at he place she would have stayed with Jack, and she never would have met Deeks. She would be unhappy and a shadow of herself, her wolf would practically be smothered. And when Jack escaped it gave her room to join NCIS and find a family who was human and let her thrive and grow." His voice was soft and understanding.

"I never thought of it that way. Either way this can only end one way; with Jack's death." I said as I pulled into an abandoned apartment complex. "After the ordeal with Jack people started moving out and eventually the owner sold it to the banks. It has sat untouched for near 5 years."

"Lead the way Cara."

We walked up the stairs leading to Kensi's old apartment on the third floor. I had an unsettling feeling settle deep within my chest. Opening the door I was met with an air of musky scent. "I will take the bedroom and living room, you take the bathroom and the kitchen, but be careful for all we know he could have rigged the place." He nodded and took off.

After a half hour we conceded that there was nothing there. "Something isn't right," Alex said scratching the back of his neck.

I was about to say something when I doubled over in pain. I felt as though every nerve ending in my body was on fire and freezing at the same time. It shot me back in time to when I was 15 and went through the change for the first time. My scream of pain tore Alex's attention away from the apartment.

"Cara! Cara what is wrong?" his voice was panicky.

"Kensi, something happened, we have to get back to her something is wrong!" I plead.

He guides me to the truck and put me to lie down in the backseat. The whole ride back to the mission I writhed in pain. A scream of pain escaping every now and then, I hated to think about why Kensi was feeling such pain, pain that I hadn't felt in over 15 years.

As Alex pulled into the mission I limped out of the back not waiting for my husband as I stormed inside.

The first thing I could smell was musk, a smell common in wolves, the next thing I could smell was blood, and a lot of it. a cold blooded fear settled deep within my heart when I saw a wolf identical to mine, breathing heavy, standing over a small pool of blood.

* * *

Kensi's P.O.V

Walking down to the bullpen I all but growled in frustration, "I hate feeling useless while my sister is out there working the leads."

"Hey none of us like it any more than you," Callen said. "But Cara was right when she said that we don't know how to deal with a vampire. At least Nell and Eric are being helpful."

"But that is the thing, I know how to deal with a vampire, I have since I could hold up my weapon." I snapped. Sitting here was starting to make me antsy and irritable.

"True but you and Deeks are the main target of Jack, going out there makes you vulnerable." Sam reasoned. I knew that he was right but that didn't mean I had to like it, and I didn't, in fact I hate this, filling out paperwork on my day off while my sister played the knight in shining armor. I could take care of myself Damnit; I have since I was 17 and father died.

I slammed my fists down on the desk and made my way to Hetty's office. As I approached I noticed that my boss did a double take. "Ms. Blye, I fear that I have never seen you this… how shall I say pissed off." He voice was light but her eyes gave he away, she was worried.

I sat down unceremoniously in one of her finely decorated chairs. "You're damn right I'm pissed off. I feel like a sitting duck Hetty. I hate sitting here and doing nothing while others do all of the work," I started rambling. "And I know that my sister is protecting us, but Damnit sometimes I feel as though she is babying me, just because I have yet to change." I took a deep breath, feeling some of my anger dissipate, but it was still there churning like a raging ocean.

Hetty sat back and clasped her hands together as she looked me over. "Ms. Blye I have always known of your sister, and knew what she was, but you I could never tell. You once said that a transformation, whether early, like Cara's, or late, as it seems yours is, is painful. Perhaps she doesn't want you to go though that so she is keeping you from any situation in which she thinks that the wolf within you will see absolution." She paused but I knew that she wasn't done so I remained silent.

"If I may speak freely of you and your sister?" she asked.

"Of course Hetty."

"It seems that you and your sister are… special. Your mother's wolf is weak, yes?" I nod. "And yet, Cara's wolf is strong, yes?"

"Yea, she is, she is taller to, most wolves stand about 5 to 6 feet. Cara's wolf is nearing 8 feet. She is faster, stronger, her senses are shaper, and she has an air of command about her, it is why she is Alpha."

Perhaps there is something in you and Cara's blood that is special. Now I am but a simple human but I have come across several gypsies in my day and I remember a story on once told me. Would you like to hear?"

"Of course, please." And so she begins telling me a story that mystifies me.

"In ancient Rome, vampires reigned. They tore down Ancient Greece, small city states but all lead by Werewolves. Constantine, when he was emperor, brought Rome to a peak, but he was plagued. For he was not a vampire and thought that the eradication of the wolves was wrong and unjust, but he could say nothing for he knew that he was no match for a vampire, even though he was a solider. One day while he was traveling through Constantinople, a new city that was a wolf stronghold before it was conquered, he saw a young woman. Clearly she wasn't a wolf for all of the vampire sentries were walking right pasted her, not giving her a second glance. The woman, clearly homeless and starving, caught his eye, for she was beautiful. What caught his attention was not this dirt covered beauty, no it was her eyes; one grey on black."

I was staring intently at Hetty and gasped audibly when I heard the description of this mysterious woman. "Like Cara's." I stated.

"Yes. He knelt next to this woman and he asked if there was anything that he could do, or if she could tell her who she was. But she was mute, he tried to take her back to his tent for a meal and bath but she adamantly refused, when he asked why she merely said 'I cannot leave my sister' he looked around but saw no one, until she pointed to an ally and pointed to an exact copy of the woman sitting before him, this woman however had one hazel eye, one black."

She paused, clearly letting me absorb this information, the people she was describing were me and Cara, merely two thousand years prior. I was confused, but I remained silent, letting her continue.

"He said that she two could come. As he led them back he watched as they quietly ate, clearly hungry but maintaining manners. He asked if they knew who their parents were. The two mysterious women shared a look, one of sadness and fear. He told them that they could trust him. The grey eyed on spoke…" as Hetty spoke I closed my eyes and pictured her words.

_"Our parents are now outcasts, I fear that trusting you, Constantine, is not wise for us, for we value our lives." Her words were cold and calculating._

_ "I can assure you, I have no intentions of harming you, were your parents' werewolves?"_

_ "No." the hazel eyed one spoke._

_ "Well can I at least have your names? We can then go from there." His words were soft, calming the hazel eyed on, but the blue eyed one fixed her cold glare on him, sending fear shooting through him._

_ But finally she spoke. "I am Aegle." He knew the name to mean light in Greece._

_ "And yours?" I asked the hazel eyed one, she was quiet, but held the same threatening air that he sister did._

_ "I am Mávra." And he knew this meant dark to the Greeks. A balance, he wondered, between the two sisters, though right at that moment the names seemed switched, for Aegle's stance towards him was menacing._

_ "Both Greek names, please I have no qualms against the Greeks." He knew instantly that he had chosen the wrong words, but this time it was Mávra who spoke._

_ "No qualms, really? Is that why you all but destroyed Greece, is that why our people, our parents are no more!? Is that why our cousin was murdered for merely being herself?" She was shaking in anger by that point, and when Aegle set a soft hand on her shoulder did she calm down, but barely._

_ "I am sorry your parents are dead…"_

_ "They are not dead," Aegle stated, her words laced with venom._

_ "Then where are they?"_

_ "Just as she said, they are _**no more.**_ They no longer exist."_

_ "Please," Constantine pleaded. "I don't understand, I just want to help you."_

_ Mávra shook her head and stood and stalked towards him, she clearly resembled a wolf stalking its prey, and he wondered if he made a mistake and these two had found a way to hide themselves from the vampires. "We, your majesty," she spat. "Are not human."_

_ "You're wolf?"_

_ Both sisters smiled, "Partly, however wolves are human, they just have a unique ability, we" she gestured to the space between her and Aegle, "Are not human. Not an ounce of our blood belongs to the being known as man."_

_ "Please, Mávra, sit and let me explain." Clearly Aegle was the voice of reason, with a temper._

_ "What my sister is trying to say is that are parents, were gods. Greek gods, we were conceived and born before they faded from existence."_

_ He sat there looking from each set of eyes. "Which ones?"_

_ "Athena, and Poseidon." _

_ "Both major gods," Mávra said, her voice filled with sadness. "It was your people who contributed to them disappearing, it is your people who made us outcasts." He voice was deadly calm._

_ "Your names, light and dark, what does that mean?" he asked, he knew that one day is curiosity was going to get him killed, it just so happened that that was not the day._

_ "Exactly what it means, apart we are strong, and together we are unstoppable. Vampires will come to an end; it is for the good of the world."_

_ They both sat up simultaneously and with snarls they both transformed before my eyes in a gust of wind. Constantine had seen many wolves in his travels, but these two, they surpassed all of them, and these were war machines._

_ They bounded out of his tent into the night, the yells of the sentries sounded through the night. Then the yells were silenced and two strong, sad, vengeful howls sounded through the night. Whether it was now or then Constantine knew that the age of the vampires wouldn't last forever, and that made sleep come easier for him, all the way up until his death._

When Hetty finished I could feel my pulse racing. These two women, Aegle and Mávra, they were me and Cara, I could feel my chest constrict. "I-I…I don't un-understand." I stuttered.

"Perhaps it is just a story, or perhaps this is lineage that explains the reason you and Cara are different than the others of your kind. Perhaps this is the age where vampires meet their end."

"Light and dark…" I whisper. "Cara is light… and I am…" Hetty walked around the table and put a finger under my chin, making me look at her.

"Do not jump to conclusions. Think of it this way, with your delayed change, you have found a peace within yourself, you have morals that perhaps Mávra didn't, the delayed change could be your time to find yourself and what you stand for, using the dark for good." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"And Cara?"

"I do not know her well enough to answer that, perhaps through history the status quo of Aegle and Mávra could have changed with you and your sister, perhaps, together with a level head and just heart this threat could end."

"That was a whole lot of 'perhaps' going on Hetty. But I think I understand. How did this gypsy come by this story?"

Hetty smiled at me, "She said it was passed on through her people, those of the town where Aegle and Mávra resided before it became Constantinople. Now go dear, we should expect a call from your sister at any moment to let us know what she found" she patted my shoulder before I got up.

Deeks was waiting for me with that smile that warmed me inside and out. But when a gunshot rang out his smile disappeared as he lurched forward. In slow motion I could see the bullet exit his upper leg. Everyone in the Mission drew their weapons. As Deeks fell to his knees I saw him, for the first time in ten years with my own eyes.

"Jack." I whispered.

"Hey darling," he said as he raised the gun towards me. I felt a bullet rip through my upper shoulder as I fell roughly backwards. I heard Callen and Sam let loose a hail of bullets on Jack but none touched, then silenced.

"What they fuck why can't we move!" Callen yelled.

"Stay away from her!" Nell yelled as Jack leaned over me. I too was frozen in place, forced to feel as he ran a hand down my arm, a gesture that from him used to be sensuous but now sent my stomach rolling.

"Don't worry Kensi, it is not your turn yet, for I am merely here for him, but once I get bored of him I will come back for you." he leaned down and whispered so that only I could hear. "Don't let love blind you, Marty is a nobody, he is going to leave you, I will make sure of it." he pulled back and walked over to Deeks.

He forcibly pulled him up by the collar of his shirt producing a yell of pain. "Shall we Detective?" he began walking towards the entrance.

"NO!" I yell trying with everything I have to move but my limbs felt like they were lead. "Deeks!" somehow I manage to sit up and yell one last threat before they disappear. "I will find you Jack! You won't get away with this, I will find you!"

Seconds later after the squeal of tires disappeared could we move again. "Kensi, sit down you were shot!" Callen yelled.

"I'm fine!" And I was the wound was already closing.

"You are not fine!"

"It was a bullet Callen, it is not the first time I have been shot! Do not forget that I am a werewolf." I snap with venom.

I walk over to the pool of blood that belongs to Deeks and I felt something in me snap, contort and tear at my insides. The last time I felt this was when I was 15 and watched as Cara changed for the first time.

I was changing, looking at that blood I felt my wolf for the first time with no barriers no fear. But damn if it didn't hurt. I would rather be tossed in a burning inferno than feel this. I collapse to my knees, leaning over the puddle. I can feel my teams wide eyes glued to me. A scream rips out of me, a scream unlike the one with Chris, no this one was vengeful, this one was full of inhuman anger and pain.

The pain ripped through me for several minutes until I was standing on four legs, I was a replica of Cara's wolf, midnight black fur, fangs shaper than every blade, I was a walking killer. I stood there still looking at the pool of blood, I could smell it now, metallic, but on the air I could also small Deeks, but it was fear not the ocean that I smelt. A deep guttural growl sounded and reverberated through the Mission.

"Kensi." I looked up and saw Cara walking towards me, a hand on her heart, clutching the skin there.

And I realized she was feeling my pain, the physical pain was gone but my heart was constricting as I kept replaying what Jack had done. I looked to my sister.

_You have been at this longer, can you track him?_

Aloud she answered me. "Yes I can, we will go right away."


End file.
